Amor ou uma nova Traição
by Captain Jones
Summary: Vinte anos se passaram. Alexsandra realizou seu sonho. Porém, uma pessoa de seu passado veio em busca da ajuda de Alex. E ela não parece estar disposta a ajudar esse alguém. - sequencia d Amor ou Traição - Esta fic ñ tem fins lucrativos.
1. Vinte anos depois daquela noite

**Sequencia de: Amor ou Traição**

**Classificação: Romance**

**Recomendação: Não recomendada para menores de 10 anos.**

**Uma produção de: Captain Jones**

**Para:Fanfiction**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicatória: Dedico mais esta fic, ao meu querido Davy Jones. Sem você eu não seria nada.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amor ou uma nova Traição<strong>_

_**CAPÍTULO 1: VINTE ANOS DEPOIS DAQUELA NOITE...**_

_O Ceifador das Almas, também conhecido por Ceifador, navegava velozmente, cortando as águas do mar Caribenho. Há vinte anos atrás, foi relatado o primeiro ataque deste navio contra a coro espanhola. Conhecido por todos por ser imbatível nas batalhas, mas o principal fato, que destacava sua fama, era o fato de ser um navio tripulado apenas por mulheres. _

_Alguns até achavam que o navio não passava de uma lenda, que era apenas uma história que os pais contavam para seus filhos na hora de dormir. _

_Porém, o navio era muito real, com velas vermelhas cor de sangue, e a cor da madeira à partir da que ele foi construído era de um marrom escuro. E todos que se atreveram a enfrentá-lo, nunca retornaram. _

_Em um navio cheio de mulheres, como era de esperar-se, o posto de capitão era ocupado por uma mulher. Que depois de uma desilusão amorosa, tornou-se cruel e impiedosa. Ela comandava a navio com mão muito firme, nada acontecia á bordo sem que ela soubesse. As meninas da tripulação, ora eram suas melhores amigas, ora a temiam._

_Tudo seguia normalmente, até aquele dia..._

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

-Capitã! – Chamou Grazyela Sestrain, **(Paloma Bernardi)** uma das jovens do Ceifador – Navio à vista!

A capitã tomou a luneta de Grazy, e observou o navio.

_- O Holandês Voador_ – Disse Alexsandra Martins **(Captain Jones) (N/A: estou d volta!)**

-Capitã, - Disse Iara Bossle **(Mariana Rios) **– Estamos a favor do vento, e em boa velocidade. Se seguirmos assim, o deixaremos para trás sem problemas.

Alex a olhou, sua expressão não era boa.

-Eu sou mulher de fugir? – Perguntou Alex – Soltar cordas, arriar velas, baixar ancora!

-Capitã, a senhora tem certeza disso? – Perguntou Grazyela.

-Afinal... É o Holandês – Disse Iara

Grazyela e Iara são melhores amigas desde os dez anos de idade. Viveram juntas muitas aventuras, e embarcaram no Ceifador em Tortuga, quando Alex estava recrutando tripulantes. As duas são inseparáveis.

-Um dia isso aconteceria. – Disse Alexsandra, sem tirar os olhos do navio que se aproximava – E eu tenho um assunto inacabado com o capitão daquele navio.

As garotas seguiram as ordens de sua capitã, porem, todas estavam com um pouco de medo do que se passaria a seguir.

* * *

><p><strong>IM BACK AGAIN!² (RISADA DIABOLICA)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Depois de estar sumida, desde meu aniver no dia 30 de maio, CAPTAIN JONES RETORNA!<strong>

**Eu garanto a todos vcs, meus amores...**

**Essa fic vai ser intensa! (musica de suspense)**

* * *

><p><strong>Deixem Reviews, eu imploro! Façam uma autora muito feliz! : )<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones "estou de volta"<strong>


	2. Um reencontro indesejado

_Estou atualizando, vamos dizer aleluia, irmãos!_

_Todos : Aleluia, irmãos! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 2: Um reencontro indesejado<strong>_

O Holandês Voador aproximou-se rapidamente do Ceifador das Almas, Alexsandra disse para todas ficarem atentas, e com suas armas em punho, e se prepararem para uma possível batalha. Quando o Holandês as alcançou, ancorou ao lado do Ceifador, porém, ninguém se fazia ver no convés. Alex tomou a dianteira de sua tripulação, aproximando-se do Holandês.

-JONES! – Ela chamou, porém não obteve resposta alguma – DAVY JONES! CADÊ VOCÊ, GOSMENTO DOS INFERNOS?

Neste instante, Davy Jones surgiu em frente à Alexsandra. As meninas ficaram assustadas com a aparição do capitão do Holandês, e algumas até pegaram suas armas de fogo.

-Por acaso, o gosmento a quem você chama está aqui. – Disse Davy Jones **(Bill Nighy) :D**

- O quê você quer? – Perguntou Alex

-Eu preciso falar com você. – Respondeu Jones.

-Vamos para a minha cabine. – Disse ela.

**(Na cabine)**

Quando eles entraram, Davy Jones observou cada detalhe dela...

Ah, ele também deu uma olhada na cabine também. Ela era grande, com uma cama encostada em uma das paredes, um armário, uma mesa cheia de mapas de navegação, e um piano.

-Realizou seu sonho. – Disse Jones – Se tornou capitã. Ficou muito feliz por você e...

-Diga logo o que você quer, não tenho paciência para aguenta-lo! – Disse Alexsandra secamente.

Ela estava muito diferente do que era a vinte anos atrás. Estava bem mais alta, e seus longos cabelos negros foram cortados, ficando incrivelmente curtos. A única coisa, que não havia mudado muito foi o seu rosto. Que continuava com aquela pela pálida, que parecia que nunca tinha visto o sol.

Quando Jones iria responder, um garoto de vinte anos no máximo, entrou na cabine.

-Capitã, - Dizia o jovem – eu queria saber se...

O jovem parou subitamente de falar quando viu Davy Jones. Ele era muito bonito, com cabelos castanhos e pele clara. Era alto, tinha um cavanhaque, e um lindo par de olhos azuis. **(Caio Castro)**

-Davy, - Disse Alexsandra para o jovem – por gentileza, pode me esperar fora da cabine, por favor?

-Claro... – Disse Davy II, sem tirar os olhos de Davy Jones – Eu espero.

Ele saiu da cabine.

-Curioso. – Disse Davy Jones – Pelo o que ouvi falar só havia _mulheres _à bordo do Ceifador das Almas.

-_Ele é meu filho – _Disse Alexsandra

-_Filho? _– Perguntou Jones – Ele é seu _filho_, e o nome dele é _Davy?_

-Eu sempre gostei desse nome... – Disse ela

-Sempre gostou, ou começou a gostar depois de ter me conhecido? – Perguntou ele ironicamente.

-E só há DOIS homens no meu navio. – Dizia Alexsandra – Meu filho, e...

-Alex! – Disse um homem entrando desesperado na cabine – O Holandês Voador está aqui e...

Ele parou de falar quando viu Davy Jones.

-PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – Exclamou assustado. **(Murilo Benício)**

-... meu irmão. – Terminou Alex

-Você tem irmão? – Perguntou Jones.

-Sim, ela tem. Mas você nunca se importou com ela mesmo. – Disse ele

-Victor, saia da minha cabine! – Disse Alex empurrando-o para fora.

-Sair e deixar você sozinha com ele? – Perguntou Victor.

-Adeus, Victor! – Disse ela colocando-o para fora, e trancando a porta.

-Alex, me deixe entrar! – Dizia Victor batendo na porta da cabine.

Victor era o irmão mais velho de Alexsandra, e sentia-se completamente responsável por ela.

**(De volta a cabine)**

-Posso saber onde está o pai desse rapaz? – Perguntou Jones.

-Ele nem sabe sobre o próprio filho. – Disse Alexsandra, parecendo incomodada em falar sobre o assunto – Diga de uma vez, o que quer.

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda. – Disse Davy Jones

-Não vou ajudá-lo. – Respondeu Alexsandra – Simples assim.

-Não trata-se de mim, trata-se sobre o futuro dos piratas. – Disse Jones

-Como assim, _O futuro dos piratas_? – Perguntou ela, parecendo se preocupar.

-Daqui a algumas semanas, haverá um eclipse lunar total... – Dizia ele.

-Eu sei. – Disse Alex – E esse eclipse só acontece uma vez à cada cento e cinquenta anos...

-E o único lugar no Caribe todo onde é possível vê-lo é Isla Cruces. – Disse Davy Jones, em seguida parecendo entristecer – Ou seja, onde eu enterrei o meu baú.

Alex olhou para ele. Davy Jones havia acabado de revelar-lhe a localização do Baú da Morte. E ela sabia exatamente o que poderia acontecer, se o baú, e o que havia dentro dele caísse em mãos erradas.

-E durante este eclipse, pode ser realizado um ritual. - Continuou ele – Um ritual que serve para quebrar encantos e maldições que foram lançados sobre uma pessoa anteriormente.

-Aonde quer chegar? – Perguntou ela

-Temo que Calypso use o ritual para libertar-se da forma humana. – Disse Jones

-E teme também, que depois ela aproveite o fato de estar no local onde o ex-amante enterrou o coração, e o mate por ter ajudado a corte da irmandade a aprisioná-la em seus ossos. – Concluiu Alex.

-Sim. – Admitiu Davy Jones – E ela jurou que quando estivesse livre, se vingaria não só da corte da irmandade, mas também de todos os piratas.

-Pelo o que eu sei ela não é de cumprir o que diz. – Disse Alexsandra, se referindo ao fato de Calypso ter abandonado-o em Isla Cruces.

Aquelas palavras acertaram em cheio o peito de Davy Jones. Ele viu que Alex realmente não era mais a mesma. Ela estava _realmente, _mais cruel.

-Esta promessa não tenho duvidas de que ela irá cumprir. – Disse Jones.

-Não tenho medo de uma deusa – Disse Alex

-Eu posso impedi-la, mas não posso fazer isso sozinho. – Disse ele

-Por que não? – Perguntou Alexsandra – Está com medo de encontrar a velha namoradinha, e quer companhia?

-Se eu tivesse medo de encontrar minha velha _namoradinha, _eu não estaria aqui, falando com você! – Disse Davy Jones, furioso com os joguinhos de Alexsandra.

Alex calou-se, e recuou alguns passos. Ela não estava acostumada que se dirigissem a ela daquela maneira, e também percebeu como Davy Jones não estava com humor para brincadeiras. Principalmente quando ele a lembrou do ocorrido, na última vez em que se encontraram.

Vendo que assustara a moça, Davy Jones suspirou.

-Desculpe. – Disse ele.

–Por que quer a minha ajuda? – Perguntou ela

-Porque é a melhor pirata que conheço – Respondeu Jones

-Me poupe de falsos elogios – Disse Alexsandra – E como pretende impedi-la? Não pode pisar em terra, esqueceu?

Jones pegou uma adaga e mostrou-a para Alexsandra. Alex nunca tinha visto uma adaga como aquela. A lâmina era negra como o céu noturno, e o cabo vermelho, com uma pedra ônix.

-Esta adaga foi enfeitiçada por uma bruxa egípcia, e é a única arma capaz de matar um imortal. – Respondeu ele – E acredite, eu quero cravar esta adaga no peito dela o quanto antes.

-Posso perguntar como a conseguiu? – Perguntou ela

-Persuasão – Disse Davy Jones

-Amigável? – Perguntou Alex.

-Nem um pouco. – Ele respondeu – E por uma incrível coincidência, o meu dia em terra é no mesmo dia do eclipse.

-Se você pode ir em terra, e tem a adaga, não precisa de mim – Disse Alexsandra – Então por gentileza...

-Por favor, Alex... – Disse Davy Jones –_ Faça isso pela noite que passamos juntos._

-Eu... eu não me lembro de nada! – Disse Alex.

-Ah, lembra-se. – Disse Davy Jones aproximando seu rosto do de Alexsandra –_ Acho até que sente falta dela._

Aproximando-se mais um pouco mais, ele desceu seus lábios até o pescoço dela, e o beijou em seguida. Alex fechou seus olhos, e deixou escapar um suspiro. Ela deslizou suas mãos pelas costas dele. Porém, Quando ele iria beijar seus lábios, ela abriu seus olhos e o empurrou para longe. Ela pigarreou.

-Tudo bem, - Disse Alexsandra, um pouco tremula – Eu irei ajudá-lo. Mas será pelo meu filho, por que ele também é pirata. Depois nunca mais vamos nos ver, temos um acordo?

-Acordo – Concordou Davy Jones, um pouco triste por não beijado-a.

-Vamos para Isla Cruces, então – Disse Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Ahoy mates!**

**Bem, esse é o 2º cap da nossa fic. Espero que vcs gostem dele. :D **

**Davy tem um método de persuasão muito bom. (Alex que o diga)**

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaria de explicar algumas coisinhas:<strong>

**1º Mais uma vez, a culpada pela demora é minha mãe.**

**2º Quanto aos cabelos curtos da Alex, eu tive uma mudança radical de visual. Cortei meu cabelo como o da Rihanna. Não se preocupem! Não raspei os lados da cabeça. Digitem "Rihanna com cabelo curto" no Google. Ficou igualzinho. **

**3º Eu sou pálida mesmo! Um dos meus apelidos na escola (depois de Captain Jones, é claro) é vampira. :p**

**4º Caio Castro tem olhos castanhos, mas aqui na fic eles são azuis. Digitem "Caio Castro 2011" no Google. Vcs vão concordar comigo, ele é muito bonito! **

**5º Eu disse que o Caio Castro é bonito, mas eu não quis dizer que acho ele mais bonito que o Bill Nighy! E também não estou dizendo que o Caio é feio... VCS ME ENTENDERAM, NÃO?**

**6º P/ quem não entendeu, o nome do Caio na fic é Davy também. Só coloquei o II pra diferenciar ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Deixem Reviews, eu imploro! (se joga aos pés de todos)<strong>

**Prometo não demorar a postar**

**Captain Jones **


	3. Rumo a Isla Cruces

Eu como fiquei muito tempo sem postar, eu vou tentar trabalhar o mais rápido possível. Tudo pra vocês meus amores. :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 3: Rumo a Isla Cruces<strong>_

No convés, a tripulação de ambos os navios esperavam a volta de seus capitães.

-Calma, Davy – Dizia Luciane Scalcon **(Isis Valverde)** – Tenho certeza de que sua mãe está bem.

O jovem estava muito tenso. Andava a bombordo, depois a estibordo, e novamente a bombordo. Pensando o que, em nome de Deus, se passava dentro daquela cabine.

Luciane se juntou a tripulação do Ceifador das Almas em Tortuga. Ela havia sido atacada em uma taverna, quando foi salva por Davy. Ele perguntou se ela gostaria de virar pirata, e ela concordou.

-Eu não posso manter a calma! – Disse Davy II – Ela está sozinha naquela cabine, com aquele... aquele... AQUELE GOSMENTO!

Davy era o primeiro, e único filho de Alexsandra. Ela era a única família que ele tinha, tirando seu tio Victor. Sua mãe teve grande ajuda de Victor para criá-lo. Davy amava muito sua mãe e seu tio.

-Luciane tem razão, você precisa manter a calma – Disse Ariadny Hinschink **(Avril Lavigne)**

Ary, como era chamada, era grande amiga de Alex, e a ajudou a se "apossar" de muitas coisas nos últimos anos. E, a ajudou a reunir a sua tripulação.

-Não sei não, você já ouviu as histórias do cara-de-polvo, acho melhor ir lá ver. – Disse Paola Duarte. **(Megan Fox)**

Paola é aquela pessoa que ora é uma boa companhia, ora diz a maior idiotice existente. Ela sente nojo de algumas lendas do mar. Principalmente as lendas do Holandês Voador. E especialmente, as lendas de seu capitão.

-Fique quieta Paola! – Disseram Luciane e Ary.

-Já chega! – Disse Davy – Eu vou lá!

-Não! – Disseram as duas.

-Não tentem me impedir! – Disse Davy, indo em direção a cabine.

-Vai lá, Davy! – Disse Paola incentivando

Neste momento, a porta da cabine foi aberta, e Davy Jones e Alexsandra saíram de lá.

-Prestem atenção, todas vocês! – Disse Alex – Vamos fazer uma pequena alteração no curso.

-Como assim? – Perguntou Victor

-Eu e o capitão Jones fizemos um acordo. – Explicava ela – E vamos todos a Isla Cruces.

-Por que? – Perguntaram Grazy e Iara.

-_Porque, _garotas, a vida de todos os piratas está em jogo. – Disse Alexsandra – E é nessa hora, que devemos juntar nossas forças, para derrotar nossos inimigos.

-Mas mãe... – Dizia Davy II

-Sem "mas"! – Respondeu Alex – Tracem um curso para Isla Cruces!

As meninas se apressaram em seguir as ordens de Alex.

-Então... – Dizia Davy Jones virando-se para Alex – O que vai fazer agora?

-É melhor _você _ir dar as ordens a _sua_ tripulação, no _seu_ navio, bem longe de _mim_! – Disse ela.

-Preferia você há vinte anos atrás, quando era mais gentil. – Disse ele.

-Há vinte anos atrás, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. – Disse Alex afastando-se, e entrando em sua cabine.

-Por que aceitou ajuda-lo? – Perguntou Victor, que estava sentado em uma cadeira atrás da mesa de Alexsandra.

Ele levantou-se e andou até Alex, que recuou alguns passos, até ficar contra a parede.

-Irá ajudar aquele desgraçado por quê? – Perguntou ele – Já esqueceu-se o que ele fez com você?

-Como se eu pudesse esquecer. – Respondeu Alexsandra afastando-se do irmão – E eu já falei. Só irei ajuda-lo para salvar a pirataria, depois ele irá embora, e nunca mais iremos nos ver.

-Eu pago pra ver – Disse Victor saindo da cabine

Alexsandra pegou uma garrafa de rum que havia sobre a mesa, e o jogou contra a porta da cabine com ódio.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Espero que vocês gostem da nossa 3º parte da nossa fic.**

**Gostaria especialmente de agradecer as minhas colegas de escola:**

**Graziela, Iara, Luciane, Ariadny, Paola. **

**Por terem me deixado dar seus nomes para as personagens, e terem me ajudado a escolher quais atrizes as interpretariam.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!:<strong>

**Vitoria Del´amore: Caio Castro foi uma boa idéia mesmo. Nãaaaaaaaao... Mais tarde a agente explica essa questão do pai. E não precisa ficar louca pelo cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, por favor, por favor... Deixem uma Review por favor!<strong>

**Prometo não demorar a postar!**

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones <strong>


	4. Negocios do passado, e de agora

Desculpem a demora! A culpa é do meu colégio.

Tinha muita coisa p/ fazer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 4: Negócios do passado, e de agora<strong>_

**(No dia seguinte)**

O Holandês Voador e o Ceifador das Almas estavam navegando lado a lado, em direção a Isla Cruces. O que não era uma cena muito comum. Respondam. O que vocês achariam se vissem um navio pirata amaldiçoado, navegando ao lado de um navio pirata tripulado por mulheres? Sim, eu também acharia estranho.

A bordo do Ceifador, as piratas mostravam-se mais do que capazes de manter o navio sob controle. No Holandês, tudo também estava sob controle. Aproveitando a situação, Davy Jones deixou o Holandês Voador, e foi até o Ceifador a procura de sua capitã.

Alexsandra estava no timão, até sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Pelo toque, supôs ser seu filho e virou-se para encara-lo. Porém, seu sorriso sumiu quando viu Davy Jones.

-Pelo amor de Deus, - Disse Alexsandra tirando a mão de Jones de seu ombro – O que quer agora?

-Por que você acha que quero algo? – Perguntou Davy Jones.

Alexsandra revirou os olhos.

-Você desaparece por vinte anos, - Dizia Alex – Depois aparece pedindo ajuda. E então vem por trás de mim e coloca a mão no meu ombro... Não. Você realmente não quer nada!

-Não se preocupe. – Disse Davy Jones – Eu não mordo... Só se você pedir.

-Se você jogar este jogo, eu vou jogar também. – Disse ela em um tom provocador. – E sairei vitoriosa no final.

-Quer apostar comigo? – Perguntou Jones

-Por que não? – Perguntou Alex – Adoro jogos de azar...

-Quem apostou comigo, não vive para contar a historia. – Respondeu Jones – Como diz aquele ditado: _Os mortos não contam histórias..._

-Saia do meu navio, agora! – Disse ela começando a irritar-se.

Jones vendo que não conseguiria nada de Alexsandra, não naquele momento, voltou para o Holandês. Ele entrou em sua cabine, trancou a porta. Ele sentou-se em frente ao seu órgão, porém, no momento em que começaria a tocar...

-Você realmente não tem vergonha de si mesmo. – Disse uma voz atrás dele.

Davy Jones virou-se, até que seu olhar parou em Davy II, que estava a menos de um metro dele. Jones ficou um pouco confuso. Podia jurar que não havia ninguém na cabine quando ele entrou. E havia trancado a porta, então, como ele entrou?

-Explique-se rapaz. – Disse Jones levantando-se.

-Vou ser claro, e direto. – Disse Davy II em tom de ameaça – Fique longe da minha mãe!

Davy Jones riu.

-E o que um pirralho como você poderia fazer contra mim? – Perguntou Jones sorrindo.

-Pirralho? – Perguntou Davy II – Pelo visto, você não tem se visto no espelho, não é mesmo, _seu velho?_

O sorriso de Davy Jones desapareceu. A ultima pessoa que falou daquela maneira com ele, nunca mais viu o nascer do sol.

Davy Jones segurou Davy II pela camisa e o ergue, até o jovem não conseguir mais tocar o chão. Davy II tentou se soltar de qualquer maneira, como se fosse um coiote preso. Ele queria socar, chutar, ou esmurrar Jones para ele solta-lo. Davy Jones também queria socar, chutar, ou esmurrar Davy II, mas ele sabia que se fizesse qualquer coisa contra ele, Alexsandra tornaria sua vida um inferno. E ela não precisaria nem do baú nem da chave para faze-lo.

-Já ouviu falar em _respeito?_ – Perguntou Davy Jones

-Perguntou-lhe o mesmo. – Disse Davy II – Ou você acha que não sei o que houve entre você e minha mãe?

A expressão de Jones mudou de raiva, para surpresa. Ele não acreditava que Alex havia contado sobre ele para o filho. Ele colocou o garoto de volta no chão, e o soltou. O jovem ajeitou a camisa.

-Esse assunto não lhe diz respeito algum. – Disse Jones, afastando as lembranças que voltaram a sua mente.

-Tem certeza? – Perguntou Davy II – Não me diz respeito algum?

-Por que pergunta? – Perguntou Jones

-Você não sabe nada sobre mim, - Respondeu ele – e por acaso, esse assunto me diz muito respeito.

-Escute com atenção... – Dizia Davy Jones.

O que quer que ele fosse dizer, perdeu-se para sempre, quando ambos escutaram os gritos das tripulantes do Ceifador: "_Homens ao mar!"_

Quando Davy Jones iria dizer algo para Davy II, o garoto já não estava mais lá. Esta situação estava cada vez mais estranha...

**(No Ceifador das Almas)**

No bote que foi encontrado a devirá, haviam 2 homens:

Luíz Fin, **(Bow Wow) **e Tomás Sullivan.**(Chay Suede) **Eles disseram que foram abandonados.

Alexsandra se dirigiu aos dois.

-Quem são vocês? – Perguntou ela.

-Eu sou Luíz. – Disse em deles – E este é...

-Tomás Sullivan, - Disse o outro indo na direção de Alex – Estou encantado em conhece-la. Tem uma beleza divina, se me permite a ousadia...

-Tomás! – Disse Luíz - Outra vez não!

Alexsandra os para eles.

-Vocês entendem de navegação? – Ela perguntou

- Sim - Eles responderam.

-Sabem manejar uma espada? – Perguntou Alex

-Sim – Eles responderam.

Alexsandra sorriu.

- Bem vindos à bordo do Ceifador das Almas, senhores. – Disse Alex

-O Ceifador? – Perguntou Tomás

-Aquele Ceifador? – Perguntou Luíz

-Olhem a sua volta... – Dizia Alexsandra – Vêem algum homem?

-Não... – Admitiram

-Mas eu vejo o Holandês Voador – Disse Luíz – Por que eu vejo o Holandês Voador?

Ninguém atenção para os comentário sobre o Holandês, e voltaram a fazer o que quer que estivessem fazendo antes da chegada dos dois.

-Vocês são bem-vindos em meu navio. _Por enquanto – _Dizia Alexsandra – De todas as regras, sugiro que não quebrem nenhuma. E a principal para vocês, meninos, é: Não se engracem com nenhuma das tripulantes.

Terminando de fala, ela retornou ao timão, que estava sob o controle de Paola.

-parabéns capitã! – Disse Paola, em um tom de alegria – Tomou uma ótima decisão hoje!

-Tomei? – Perguntou ela

-É claro! – Respondeu Paola – Eu vi você e Jones. Ele tentou se aproximar, e você não deixou! Estou tão orgulhosa!

-Se você continuar falando sobre ele... – Disse Alex

-Tudo bem, - Disse Paola – Mas eu estou orgulhosa de qualquer maneira.

-Alexsandra voltou sua atenção ao horizonte.

-Você vê o Holandês, porque o Holandês está aqui. – Disse Davy II para Luíz, que continuava perguntando por que via o Holandês.

-Um homem à bordo, graças a Deus! – Disse Tomás – Eu não iria conseguir ficar sem conversar com ninguém!

-Pensei que não era permitido homens no Ceifador. – Disse Luíz

-Eu sou filho da capitã. – Disse Davy II

-A capitã é sua mãe? – Perguntou Luíz

- Sortudo. – Disse Tomás sorrindo – Aposto que pode ter todas as tripulantes se quiser.

-Não – Respondeu Davy II – E além disso eu só tenho olhos para uma mulher.

-Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntaram eles

-Davy – Ele respondeu.

Os dois empalideceram.

-Você é... – Dizia Tomás

-Não. – Respondeu Davy II – Eu não sou o capitão do Holandês Voador. Só temos o mesmo nome.

-Sua mãe tem senso de humor, então? – Disse Tomás

-Quem me dera... –Disse Davy II – Mas se quiserem conhecer o _verdadeiro_ Davy Jones, ele está a bordo do Holandês.

-Não, obrigado. – Responderam os dois rapidamente.

-Você já o viu? – Perguntou Tomás

-Sim – Respondeu Davy II – Inclusive, era com ele que eu estava resolvendo um assunto, quando vocês foram encontrados.

-Só uma curiosidade, - Dizia Luíz – Ele tem mesmo...

-Tentáculos? – Perguntou Davy II

-É. – Disse Luíz.

-Sim. – Respondeu Davy II

Luíz estremeceu.

-Bem... – Dizia Tomás olhando para Grazy e Iara com um sorriso no rosto - eu adoraria continuar conversando sobre quem tem tentáculos no rosto ou não, mas, eu tenho um assunto para resolver.

Ele se afastou deles, e foi na direção das duas.

-Seu amigo, não vai durar muito aqui. – Disse Davy II

-Eu sei. – Concordou Luíz – Ele é um caso perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Bem, espero que gostem desse cap. Agora eu ñ tenho tempo p/ explicar nada q minha mãe ta vindo ai!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!:<strong>

**Vitoria Del´amore: Quem não é fã da Alexsandra? Afinal, ela é tão carismática! Shaushuashuashuashuashau! Demorei, mais postei! Espero que goste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Deixem uma Review por favor! Eu imploro! Suplico! Rezo!<strong>

**Juro que dessa vez eu não demoro!**

**Captain Jones **


	5. Preocupação

_**CAPÍTULO 5 : Preocupação**_

**(Tarde da noite)**

Luciane deixou despercebidamente o convés inferior, ela foi até a cabine de Davy II, que ficava ao lado da cabine de Alexsandra. Ela bateu na porta três vezes, lentamente. E depois, bateu duas vezes, porém estas batidas foram rápidas.

Neste momento, pode-se ouvir o barulho da porta sendo destrancada, e Davy II, com um sorriso no rosto, a abriu, e disse para Luciane entrar. Eles se abraçaram, e, em seguida, se beijaram apaixonadamente.

-Você está bem, Davy? – Perguntou Luciane – Quando você me contou que ele o atacou eu fiquei tão preocupada...

-Está tudo bem. – Disse Davy II acariciando o rosto dela – Ele não pode fazer nada contra nós. _Não agora._

-A presença de Davy Jones me preocupa. – Disse ela – Fico pensando que mais cedo ou mais tarde, o Holandês vai abrir fogo contra o Ceifador.

-Isso não vai acontecer – Disse Davy II – Temos uma carta na manga, caso algo de errado.

-Davy, você está confiante demais enquanto fala isso – Disse Luciane – Você sabe algo que eu não sei?

-O que eu poderia saber que faria a diferença? – Perguntou Davy II

-Essa sua "_carta na manga_", não faria a diferença? – Perguntou ela – E o que seria ela?

-Logo você vai saber. – Disse Davy II – Alguém pode dar por sua falta. É melhor ir.

Luciane deixou a cabine, pensativa. Davy II não costumava esconder nada, pelo menos não dela.

Na cabine, Davy II deitou em sua cama, e suspirou. Ele não queria ter segredos com a mulher que amava. Porém, no momento, ele não poderia contar nada para Luciane. Por dois motivos:

Ele não sabia como ela iria reagir.

E, se essa história chegasse aos ouvidos de Davy Jones, tanto sua mãe, quanto ele, estariam condenados.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Bem, espero que gostem desse cap. **

**Eu tenho que escrever o cap 6 ainda. Eu não tenho a menor idéia de como escrever essa parte! **

* * *

><p><strong>Explicações:<strong>

**Nº 1: No Cap anterior Davy II disse que só tinha olhos para uma mulher. Por tanto resolvi revelar neste cap qm era.**

**Nº 2: Esse "segredo" q Davy II está escondendo, será revelado mais tarde.**

**Nº 3: Davy II só guarda este segredo, a pedido de sua mãe. **

** Nº 4: Por tanto, se Davy Jones descobrir, primeiro vai ir atrás de Alex, e depois, de Davy II.**

**Nº 5: Ele não pode saber, por que diz respeito a ele também.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Deixem uma Review por favor! Eu imploro! Suplico! Rezo! Me ajoelho! POR FAVOR!<strong>

**Captain Jones **


	6. Conversa

_**CAPÍTULO 6: Conversa**_

**(No outro dia, no porão do Ceifador das Almas)**

-Não! – Dizia Alexsandra – Nunca!

- Por que não? – Perguntou Ariadny

-Se eu tiver de listar os motivos, morreremos aqui! – Respondeu ela.

-Alex, - Dizia Ary – Eu já cansei de te ver sozinha pelos cantos... Vá falar com ele!

-Não! – Teimava ela

-De um bom motivo – Disse Ary

-Ele vai encontrar Calypso lá. Eu duvido que ele mate ela – Disse Alex – _Ele vai voltar para ela. E eu vou voltar para o..._

-Voltar para...? – Perguntou Ariadny

-_Luto – _Respondeu Alexsandra

-O que você tem a perder?- Perguntou Ary – Seja sincera!

-Tudo que conquistei nos últimos vinte anos. – Ela respondeu

-Fale com ele. – Insistiu Ary – Pelo seu filho...

-Não envolva Davy nessa história! – Disse Alexsandra

-Tarde demais – Disse ela – Ele está afundado até o pescoço nisso!

-Tudo bem! Eu vou! – Disse Alex dando-se por vencida – Mas eu vou apenas pelo meu filho!

Alexsandra subiu as escadas, pensando no que iria dizer a Jones.

-Então, a capitã Martins teve um romance com Davy Jones – Disse Luíz para Ariadny no momento em que Alex deixara o porão.

-Romance? – Perguntou ela rapidamente – Que romance? Não tem romance nenhum! E o que você está fazendo aqui?

-É muito nobre da sua parte ajuda-la. – Disse Luíz – E não precisa se preocupar, o segredo está a salvo comigo.

-Você é uma boa pessoa – Disse Ary

-Eu sei. – Respondeu Luíz – Só não sei como vim para no meio de tantos piratas...

**(No convés)**

Tomás estava observando cada movimento de Grazyela. Ele tinha um serio problema com mulheres. Se lhe perguntassem com quantas mulheres ele já havia se engraçado, ele não saberia responder. Ele foi até ela, com pensamento posistivo.

-Bonjour, madame. – Disse Tomás

-Bom dia para você também – Disse Grazy

-Eu acho que quando estava em alto-mar, morri e vim parar no paraiso. – Ele dizia – Pois estou diante de um verdadeiro anjo !

Grazyela sorriu.

-Posso saber o nome da mulher mais bela, em que já pus meus olhos ? – Perguntou Tomás

-Grazyela – Ela respondeu – E o seu ?

-Tomás – Ele respondeu segurando a mão dela, e beijando-a em seguida.

_-Vai ser fácil até demais_... – Pensou Tomás.

Enquanto isso, Victor estava buscando por Alexsandra, desejando desesperadamente, que ela não estivesse onde ele achava que ela estava.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Desculpem, eu estava sumida. Eu estou de luto. Como vcs já devem saber, Amy Winehouse morreu neste sábado, dia 23 de julho. E eu sou uma grande fã.**

* * *

><p><strong>Se vcs repararam, eu fiz uma homenagem a música dela:<strong>

**Back to Black – Volta para o luto**

**Continuarei fazendo homenagens para ela **

**Amy, sentiremos sua falta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Vitoria Del´amore: Demorei um pouco, mais aqui está o cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews são muito bem vindas à bordo dessa fic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones <strong>


	7. Conversa II

_**CAPÍTULO 7: Conversa II**_

**(No Holandês Voador)**

Alexsandra estava em frente a cabine de Davy Jones, não sabia se ia embora, continuava ali, ou entrava na cabine. Aquele lugar lhe trazia lembranças demais. Maioria delas a perturbavam, e lhe tiravam o sono. Tremula, ela bateu na porta, e entrou na cabine.

-Jones – Disse ela chamando a atenção dele, que estava vendo alguns mapas de navegação.

-Alex. – Disse Davy Jones olhando para a jovem – Eu não esperava vê-la. _Não aqui._

-Olhe, - Dizia Alexsandra tentando não olhar para ele – eu não sou mais uma adolescente, e tenho minhas responsabilidades. E eu gosto de ser solteira. Por tanto, eu não quero, em hipótese alguma que...

-Eu já compreendi – Disse Davy Jones

-Compreendeu? – Perguntou Alex

-Você não me quer por perto. – Disse Jones – Afinal, só iremos nos ver até chegarmos a Isla Cruces. Já ficamos vinte anos sem saber um do outro, podemos aguentar mais algum tempo na mesma condição.

-_Eu não diria assim..._ – Pensou ela.

-Me responda, - Disse Jones, deixando os mapas de lado, e indo em direção de Alexsandra – Você ainda está brava comigo?

-Levando em consideração tudo o que me aconteceu por sua causa... Sim. – Respondeu Alexsandra – Eu ainda estou brava.

-Tudo o que lhe aconteceu? – Perguntou Davy Jones – O que exatamente?

-Eu fiquei deprimida, - Começou ela – Comecei a beber mais do que conseguia...

-Tentou tirar a própria vida. – Completou ele.

-Sim. – Ela confirmou – Meu irmão _tentou me fazer ir para a reabilitação, mas eu disse: Não, não, não._

-Reabilitação? – Perguntou Jones

-Eu só falava de você. – Disse Alex – Eu só queria ver você. Eu estava viciada em você.

-_Você sabe que eu não sou bom – _Disse Davy Jones – E também não sou fácil de esquecer.

Alexsandra sorriu. Pois era verdade.

-No final das contas, eu toquei minha vida adiante. – Ela disse – Eu sempre soube de uma coisa, mas naquele momento eu pus aquilo em duvida.

-O quê? – Perguntou ele

-Que as _minhas lágrimas secam sozinhas._ – Alex respondeu

Davy Jones se aproximou um pouco mais de Alexsandra.

-Eu creio que sua resposta será "não". – Dizia Davy Jones – Mas eu tenho que saber, algum dia você irá me perdoar?

Alexsandra que estava tentando não olhar para Davy Jones foi obrigada a encará-lo, ela olhou fundo nos olhos azuis dele. Temendo que, quando o fizesse, não conseguisse mais tirar os seus dos dele.

-Eu não sei. – Alexsandra respondeu, ainda olhando-o nos olhos.

-Eu espero, que você me perdoe. – Disse ele tocando o rosto dela.

Eles se aproximaram um pouco mais, e aproximaram seus lábios também, mas, naquele momento, a porta da cabine foi aberta por Victor, e um tripulante do Holandês veio logo em seguida.

-Desculpe, capitão – Disse o homem – Mas ele veio entrando!

-Eu já estou de saída – Disse Victor – Só vim pegar algo de volta.

Ele segurou Alex pelo braço, e a levou com ele.

-"Pegar algo de volta?" – Perguntou Alex – Eu não sou um objeto qualquer!

-Foi esse tipo de atitude sua que quase a matou uma vez. – Disse Victor para ela - Eu estou lhe avisando, fique longe dele!

-Não me passe sermão! – Disse Alex – Sei cuidar de mim mesma.

-Falou a mesma coisa vinte anos atrás, e, olhe o que aconteceu! – Disse Victor.

Alex soltou-se de Victor, e os dois voltaram para o Ceifador das Almas. Victor, depois do que aconteceu, com certeza iria ficar de olho em sua irmã. Ele não permitiria que Davy Jones a magoasse outra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Desculpem, a demora. Agora com a volta as aulas, eu vou tentar não demorar a postar. Os próximos caps já estão prontos, eu só tenho que digita-los. (está tudo escrito à mão)**

* * *

><p><strong>Para quem viu, eu (outra vez) fiz mais algumas homenagens as músicas de Amy Winehouse:<strong>

**Rehab – Reabilitação**

**You know im no good – Você sabe que não sou boa**

**Tears dry on their own ****– Lágrimas secam sozinhas**

**Existia reabilitação naquela época? Se alguém souber, pode me responder. **

**Amy, nós te adoramos, e vamos continuar te amando pra sempre!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Vitoria Del´amore: Concordo. Ele TEM que se dar mal. **

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews são muito bem vindas à bordo dessa fic. (Imploro por mais uma review)<strong>

**Captain Jones **


	8. Um romance de três revelado

_**CAPÍTULO 8: Um romance de três revelado**_

**(No Ceifador das Almas)**

Tomás estava subindo as escadas para o convés, juntamente de Grazy. Dois dias, e ele já havia feito ela se apaixonar por ele. Inclusive, haviam acabado de "_fazer algo que não deviam ter feito_" em um armário do porão.

-Amor, eu tenho que voltar ao meu posto agora. – Ela disse – Se não a capitã vai perceber.

-Conversamos depois querida – Ele disse, dando uma piscadela para Grazy. Ela sorriu, e discretamente, mandou-lhe um beijo.

-Você não fez isso. – Disse Luíz atrás de Tomás – Os seus namoricos já não nos meteram em problemas demais!

-Dessa vez é serio – Explicava Tomás – Eu realmente gosto de Grazy.

-Isso é o que você diz para todas. – Disse Luíz, porém, Tomás estava prestando atenção em outra coisa.

-Muito bonita... – Disse Tomás

Luíz seguiu o olhar de Tomás, que estava fixo em Iara.

-Você é um idiota. – Disse Luíz – Já está pensando em outra!

-E na próxima também – Ele disse

-Como assim "na próxima?" – Perguntou Luíz

-Está vendo aquela garota ali? – Perguntou Tomás, indicando Ariadny que estava no timão do navio – Se não der certo com elas, quem sabe com ela...

-Se encostar na Ary, você morre. – Disse Luíz

-Por que essa violência? – Perguntou Tomás – Luíz, somos amigos...

-Não mais. – Luíz respondeu – Está avisado.

-Você gosta dela! – Disse Tomás – Agora eu entendi...

-Eu... eu não gosto dela – Disse Luíz somos só amigos.

-Por favor, - Disse Tomás – está escrito "apaixonado" em todo o seu rosto, Luíz! Até já a chama pelo apelido!

-Se você for atrás de qualquer uma delas, eu vou avisar a capitã Martins o que você está fazendo. – Disse Luíz mudando de assunto.

-Se contar, eu conto sobre o seu problema amoroso também. – Chantageou Tomás

-Fique longe dela, bem longe! – Disse Luís – Este assunto acaba aqui!

Quando Luíz desceu para o porão, Tomás certificou-se de que Grazy não estava vendo-o, e foi a conquista de Iara.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Demorei um pouco mas já voltei! **

**Esse Tomás está me dando nos nervos! Ele merecia levar uma surra! Ele me irrita, e garanto que não sou a única que está sentindo raiva desse Don Juan de quinta categoria!**

**Esse cap foi meio enrolado. prometo que o próximo será melhor.**

**Reviews são muito ****necessitadas**** e bem vindas à bordo dessa fic. Façam uma autora feliz, por favooor! (Imploro por mais reviews)**

**Captain Jones **


	9. Pedido

_ESTOU ATUALIZANDO! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA!_

_ME DESCULPEM! EU PROMETO QUE VOU ME ESFORÇAR PARA SER O MAIS RAPIDA POSSIVEL!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 9: Pedido<strong>_

**(Ao entardecer, na cabine do Ceifador das Almas)**

Luciane foi até a Alexsandra, ela queria lhe fazer uma pergunta. Uma pergunta que a tempos queria ter feito.

-Capitã – Disse Luciane – Eu queria lhe pedir um favor, na verdade, queria que respondesse algumas perguntas.

-Quais seriam elas? – Perguntou Alexsandra

-Se não se importar, elas são sobre o seu filho. – Disse Lu

-O que tem ele? – Perguntou Alex mudando seu tom.

-Ele é um bom homem. – Disse ela.

-Sim, ele é. – Respondeu Alex – Que isso fique entre mim e você: Ele me lembra muito do pai dele.

-Ele é um grande amigo. – Disse Luciane – E se me permite, muito belo...

-Onde quer chegar com isso Luciane? – Perguntou ela

-Eu me afeiçoei muito a ele. – Disse Luciane, não estando certa se deveria completar a frase – E ele também se afeiçoou a mim. Por tanto, eu queria saber se...

-Você pode. – Disse Alex

-O que? – Perguntou Lu

-Você tem minha permissão para ficar com meu filho – Disse Alexsandra – Desde que você também o ame, e não o faça sofrer. Porque se o fizer... nós duas teremos problemas.

-Obrigada, capitã! – Disse Luciane extremamente feliz. Indo dar a boa noticia para Davy II.

Victor continuava de olho em Alexsandra, observando-a a cada instante.

-Paola! – Chamou Victor discretamente para Alex não vê-lo – Venha aqui.

-O que é Victor? – Disse ela – Estou ocupada!

-Preciso que me faça uma favor. – Disse Victor – fique de olho em Alexsandra para mim. Me informe sobre cada movimento dela. E se ela pensar em se aproximar de Davy Jones, me diga na mesma hora.

-Por que eu faria isso? – Perguntou Paola – O que eu ganho com isso?

-Porque quando formos para Tortuga, eu vou pagar por todo o Rum que você conseguir beber. – Disse Victor

-Tudo bem! – Disse Paola – Eu vigio ela para você

-Mas seja discreta! – Disse Victor

-Serei. – Ela disse

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Demorei um pouco mas já voltei! A culpa é da minha mãe! **

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews: <strong>

**Vitoria Del´amore: O Tomás é do mal...(ou da malandragem) shaushuahsuahsuah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Imploro, me ajoelho por mais reviews<strong>

**Captain Jones **


	10. Um beijo uma discussão e um duelo

_Estou atualizando! ALELUIA IRMÃOS!_

_Desculpem a demora. Para variar, a culpa é da minha mãe._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 10: Um beijo, uma discussão, e um duelo<strong>_

Davy II estava em sua cabine, deitado em sua cama, apenas esperando o tempo passar. Não queria ficar no convés, simplesmente não suportava a presença de Davy Jones, mesmo sabendo que ele estava a bordo do Holandês Voador. Ele ouviu batidas na porta da cabine.

-Entre! – Disse Davy II, e Luciane entrou com um sorriso.

-Eu falei com sua mãe. – Disse Lu fazendo-o levantar da cama.

-E o que ela disse? – Perguntou ele.

-Ela aprova – Respondeu Lu – Ela...

Luciane foi interrompida pelos lábios dele, em um beijo intenso, e cheio de paixão, que foi correspondido igualmente. Naquele instante, a porta da cabine foi aberta por Davy Jones, surpreendendo os dois jovens.

-Eu... tenho que ir! – Disse Lu, saindo o mais rápido possível da cabine. Envergonhada por terem sido pegos daquele jeito.

-Não se deixe enganar por um rostinho bonito. – Disse Davy Jones – Quando elas o querem, vão atrás de você. Depois se viram contra você como cascáveis.

-Ela não é assim. – Disse Davy II – E eu a amo!

-Mas _ela _ama você? – Perguntou Jones

-Ela me ama! – Disse Davy II – Tenho certeza

-Eu também tinha certeza de que Calypso me amava, e olhe o que aconteceu – Disse Jones.

-Ela apenas fez com você, o mesmo que você fez com minha mãe. – Disse Davy II.

Davy Jones se virou para deixar a cabine, ele não ouviria nem mais uma palavra daquilo. Porém Davy II desembainhou sua espada, e a apontou para Jones. Jones ouvindo o barulho da espada, se virou novamente para ele.

-Acha sensato, garoto? – Perguntou Davy Jones – Cruzar espadas com o diabo?

-Não tenho o que perder – Respondeu Davy II

-Ótimo então. – Disse Jones desembainhando sua espada também.

Os dois adversários assumiram suas posições de combate. Os dois se entreolharam por alguns segundos antes de lutarem.

Surpreendentemente, quando Davy II deu o primeiro golpe, Davy Jones quase sem se mover, desarmou o jovem com um único golpe. Davy II olhou para sua espada caída no chão, e em seguida, para Davy Jones. Incrédulo por ter sido derrotado tão facilmente.

-Lição número um – Disse Davy Jones – Nunca duvide da habilidade de seu oponente.

Davy II não se deu por vencido, ele pegou sua espada do chão e atacou Jones outra vez, e novamente, como da outra vez, Jones o venceu.

-Lição número dois: Não ataque com raiva. – Disse Jones – Levar seus sentimentos para o campo de batalha só irá atrapalhá-lo.

Davy II pensou um pouco. Em seguida, ele pegou sua espada do chão novamente, porém desta vez com calma. E atacou-o novamente. Jones bloqueou o golpe, mas não desarmou o garoto como antes. Na verdade, ele estava gostando de ter a oportunidade de passar para o jovem alguns de seus ensinamentos de combate.

-Não ataque com tanta violência. - Disse Jones – Mas também não ataque com pouca força. Tente de novo.

Davy II não discutiu, e atacou Davy Jones outra vez. Com menos força do que havia atacado antes, mas sem ser muito fraco. Davy Jones olhou para o garoto.

-Muito bom. – Admitiu Jones

-Obrigado – Agradeceu Davy II – Eu...

Antes que Davy II pudesse completar a frase, Davy Jones, novamente como das outras vezes anteriores, desarmou o jovem. Desta vez a espada de Davy II foi lançada no ar, e Jones a segurou.

-Lição número três: Nunca se distraia – Disse Davy Jones – E não seja confiante demais.

Davy Jones devolveu a espada para Davy II.

-Quer tentar mais uma vez? – Perguntou Jones

-Eu acho que por hoje chega. – Disse Davy II

Davy Jones se virou para deixar a cabine.

-Obrigado. – Disse Davy II

Davy Jones se virou novamente e olhou para o jovem.

-Você disse o que eu acho que disse? – Perguntou Jones

-Eu disse o que você acha que eu disse. – Respondeu Davy II – E digo outra vez, se esse é o problema: Obrigado.

Davy Jones sorriu, e deixou a cabine. Ele iria falar com Alexsandra, mas depois de ocorrido, resolveu voltar para o Holandês Voador. Uma vez que entrou em sua cabine, e se pos em frente ao seu órgão.

Começou a pensar. O garoto tinha um grande potencial para a pirataria, de repente, percebeu que havia se afeiçoado ao garoto. Naquele momento sentiu vontade de voltar para o Ceifador das Almas, entrar naquela cabine, e passar mais algum tempo com o jovem Davy.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Demorei um pouco mas já voltei! A culpa é da minha mãe!**

**Neste capítulo eu tentei focar um pouco mais Davy II, sem deixar de fora o nosso amado capitão do Holandês Voador. E também queria fazer este duelo a um bom tempo. Finalmente, ficou pronto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews: <strong>

**Vitoria Del'amore: Demorei, mas ta aqui!**

**Safira Montenegro009: Tanks. Eu também amo a fic ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Em nome de Deus, por favor, mandem reviews!<strong>

**Captain Jones **


	11. Você me perdoa?

_Até que enfim, estou atualizando!_

_Demorei mais do que deveria._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 11: Você me perdoa?<strong>_

Alexsandra, se dirigiu a cabine de seu filho. Ela bateu na porta, e logo em seguida Davy II a abriu.

-Eu preciso falar com você, meu filho. – Disse Alexsandra, entrando na cabine e sentando-se na cama de Davy II

-_ Lá vem bomba. – _Pensou Davy II, sentando-se ao lado de sua mãe.

Alex respirou fundo antes de falar com ele.

-Jones me contou sobre você e Luciane. – Disse Alexsandra

-Por favor, mãe. – Disse Davy II – Não faça nada com ela.

-Escute, você nem sabe o que eu vim lhe dizer. – Dizia ela – E por que acha que eu faria algo?

-Porque você gosta de assistir o sofrimento dos outros, é cruel, maldosa, e um tanto maluca. – Disse Davy II – E eu conheço você, mãe.

-Tudo bem. Eu sou capaz de fazer algo. – Disse Alex – Mas eu não vou fazer. Filho, por mim, está tudo bem. Se você a ama, e ela ama você, eu não vou interferir. A vida é sua, as escolhas que faz também são suas.

-Você está brava comigo? – Perguntou Davy II

Alexsandra naquele momento pensou em Davy Jones. Quando ele perguntou se ela ainda estava brava com ele. Ela se sentiu mal por um segundo.

-Não. – Respondeu Alex – Mas você podia ter me contado antes.

-Eu creio que sua resposta será "não". – Dizia Davy II– Mas eu tenho que saber, algum dia você irá me perdoar, mãe?

Novamente, ela pensou em Davy Jones. Ela já se sentia como se estivesse sendo perseguida por aquele nome. Neste instante, ela percebeu que já estava mais do que na hora de ir falar com Davy Jones.

-Não há problema algum meu filho. – Disse Alexsandra se levantando – E eu te perdôo.

Alexsandra voltou seu olhar para o chão da cabine.

-Mãe. – Chamou Davy II, porém ela não respondeu – Mãe!

-O quê? – Perguntou Alex

Ela estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que já havia até esquecido que estava conversando com seu filho.

-Você sente falta dele, não é? – Perguntou Davy II

-Sentir falta? Sentir falta de quem? – Perguntou ela

-Você sente falta do meu pai? – Perguntou ele novamente

Alexsandra entristeceu. Não gostava de lembrar que seu filho cresceu sem um pai. Sem uma influencia masculina. Ele só teve seu tio.

-Você não me engana, mãe. – Disse Davy II se levantando e aproximando-se de sua mãe – Como eu disse antes: Eu conheço você.

Alex esforçou-se para conter as lágrimas. Porém, não obteve sucesso.

-Não há uma noite, em que eu não pense nele. – Ela respondeu – E você me faz lembrar cada vez mais dele.

Alexsandra secou suas lágrimas, e deixou a cabine de seu filho. Ela tinha uma missão a cumprir agora: _Ir falar com Davy Jones._


	12. Perguntas e acertos de contas

_Até que enfim, estou atualizando! Mil desculpas pela demora. Os problemas são aqueles de sempre..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 12: Perguntas e acertos de contas<strong>_

Luiz foi até Ariadny. Realmente, Tomás estava certo. Luiz gostava de Ariadny, mas não como amiga, ele gostava dela muito mais. Ele foi até ela que estava no convés inferior do Ceifador das Almas. Ele respirou fundo antes de ir falar com ela. Quando reuniu toda a sua coragem, ele se aproximou dela.

-Olá, Ary. – Disse Luiz gentilmente

-Olá, Luiz. – Cumprimentou ela de volta – Como está?

-Tirando a falta de homens para ter com quem conversar, bem. – Ele respondeu

-E o seu amigo? – Ela perguntou – Tomás? Certo?

-Ele não é uma boa companhia. - Luiz respondeu.

-Muita gente não é. – Ariadny disse – Por isso, eu prefiro ficar só com as meninas na maioria do tempo.

-Então você... –Dizia Luiz

-Eu o quê? – Ela perguntou

-Está solteira? – Perguntou Luiz

Sim. – Ary respondeu – Um dia, quem sabe, talvez eu encontre aquele alguém especial.

-Você já chegou a encontrar alguém que se parecesse com esse alguém? – Perguntou Luiz

-Não. – Ela respondeu – E você? Também está à procura deste alguém?

-Sim. – Luiz concordou – E eu te desejo toda a sorte do mundo para encontrar-lo.

-Eu te desejo o mesmo. – Ari concordou.

(Enquanto isso, no convés)

Iara e Grazyela estavam discutindo uma com a outra, por mais amigas que fossem, elas no momento estavam prestes a se matarem**. (N/A: Briga de mulher!)**

-Tomás é meu! – Dizia Grazy – Eu o vi primeiro!

- Eu é que vi! – Retrucava Iara – Você está com inveja.

-Eu? Com inveja de você? – Disse Grazy – Me poupe! Se alguém aqui deveria ter inveja, é você. Para a sua informação, ele já me deu muito mais do que um beijo...

-O quê? – Perguntou ela incrédula – Vocês dois...

-Sim. – Respondeu Grazy sorrindo

-Ele fez isso comigo! – Disse Iara

O sorriso de Grazyela se desfez com o que sua melhor amiga havia acabado de dizer.

-Significa que ele... – Dizia Grazy

-Com nós duas! – Disse Iara irritada.

Naquele momento, Tomás surgiu no convés, e ele pode ver pelos olhares assassinos que as garotas mandavam para ele, que elas haviam descoberto sobre suas _aventuras. _Tomás tentou voltar para o porão, porem Grazyela e Iara se aproximaram dele.

-Tomás... – Dizia Grazyela furiosa – Que maldita historia é essa que eu acabei de ouvir?

-Grazy, não é o que parece. – Tomás disse – Há uma explicação lógica para tudo isso...

-Poderia nos explicar? – Perguntou Iara

-Iara, não é o que parece. – Disse Tomás novamente

Grazyela e Iara trocaram um olhar, e em seguida, voltaram sua atenção para Tomás. Grazyela deu-lhe um forte tapa no rosto, e Iara deu-lhe mais um. Tomás gemeu, acariciando seu rosto. Olhando depois para as duas.

-Tudo bem, eu fiz por merecer o primeiro. – Ele disse

-Só o primeiro? – Elas perguntaram

-Tudo bem! Os dois. – Ele disse com medo de receber um terceiro.

Davy II que observava a cena ao longe, apenas balançou a cabeça.

-_Eu nunca seria cretino a esse ponto_. – Pensava ele – _Eu nunca trairia a mulher que eu amo._

Ele pensou em Luciane naquele momento, no doce sorriso que sempre o deixava feliz. Um dia, ele ainda iria dizer para ela o que sentia.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Demorei pacas para postar esse cap. Eu tentei focar um pouco mais os personagens que estavam meio sumidos. Ficou meio enrolado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Vitoria Del´amore: Eu tbm quero o cap. Vou tentar andar mais rápido com o próximo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eu me AJOELHO POR MAIS REVIEWS, POR FAVOOOR!<strong>

**Captain Jones**


	13. Trancafiados

_Perdoem a demora_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 13: Trancafiados<strong>_

Alexsandra esperou a noite cair para ir falar com Davy Jones, ela realmente não queria que ninguém a visse ir para o Holandês Voador, especialmente Victor. Antes que todos se retirassem para uma boa noite de sono depois de um dia exaustivo de navegação, Alexsandra se dirigiu a suas duas tripulantes: Grazyela e Iara.

-Eu quero que façam algo para mim. – Disse Alexsandra para as duas

-O que quiser, capitã. – Concordaram elas.

-Eu preciso que distraiam Victor para mim. – Respondeu Alexsandra

-Distrair seu irmão? – Perguntou Grazyela confusa

-Para que isso, capitã? – Perguntou Iara, igualmente confusa

-Para eu fazer algo. Algo que provavelmente, eu vou me arrepender pelo resto da minha vida. – Respondeu Alexsandra – Mas se eu vou fazer, que eu faça em paz. Sem Victor para me perturbar. Eu fui bem clara?

-Aye, capitã. – Concordaram elas.

-Ótimo. – Disse Alex, seguindo então para o Holandês, mas antes completou – Eu nunca disse nada para vocês. Entenderam?

-Sim. – Concordaram elas novamente

Porem, nenhuma das três perceberam a presença de Paola, que não pensou duas vezes, eu foi até Victor, lhe contar o que tinha ouvido. E também, lhe contar para onde Alexsandra havia ido.

-O quê? – Perguntou Victor – Eu vou lá, e você vai comigo!

-Por que eu tenho que ir junto? – Perguntou Paola – Ela é sua irmã, não minha.

-Mas ela é sua capitã. – Disse Victor – Eu não vou para o Holandês sozinho, e não se esqueça do nosso acordo.

Paola revirou os olhos, e concordou. Mas, para a surpresa de Victor e Paola, eles foram pegos por trás por Grazyela e Iara, que os amordaçaram, amarraram, e os trancaram dentro de um armário no porão do navio.

-Será que eles vão ficar presos ai dentro? – Perguntou Grazyela um tanto pensativa.

-Se eles continuarem amarrados, e ninguém os ouvir e solta-los... – Dizia Iara – Acho que tudo vai dar certo. Mas isso não é o mais importante no momento.

-Como assim? – Perguntou Grazyela

-O que será que a capitã Martins foi fazer no Holandês Voador? – Perguntou Iara – E a essa hora?

-Isso é interessante. – Disse Grazyela – E por que ela se arrependeria pelo resto da vida?

Ambas se entreolharam quando tiveram o mesmo pensamento. Um pensamento nada puro.

-Nãaaaaaaao... – Disseram elas abandonando a idéia de que Alexsandra estava indo ter uma "convesa" com o capitão do Holandês Voador.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**C. Jones: Mas será?**

**SAHSUAHSUAHUSHAUSHAUHSAU!**

**Só lendo o próximo cap. para descobrir.**

**Eu estou tendo um problema, um problema serio. Portanto, eu não sei quando vou postar o próximo cap. Mas espero que seja o mais rápido possível, porque não quero deixar os meus leitores, os leitores que eu adoro, por quem eu ralo até o osso esperando.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Vitoria Del´amore: Eu acho que ele fez por merecer sim. Você vai gostar mesmo é do próximo cap... Se vc entendeu. SAUHSAUHSUA!**

**Por favor, eu imploro por mais reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones<strong>


	14. Amor é tudo o que preciso

_**Perdoem a demora. Eu não queria faze-los esperar tanto.**_

_**CAPITULO COM DIREITO A TRILHA SONORA!**_

_**Califórnia King Bed – Rihanna**_

_**INDISPENSAVEL!**_

_**AVISO: THIS CHAPTHER CONTAIN "HOT-SCENES" **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 14: Amor é tudo o que preciso<strong>_

Com toda a cautela possível, Alexsandra se dirigiu para a cabine de Davy Jones tentando evitar qualquer barulho que pudesse acordar a tripulação. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de bater na porta e entrar.

-Jones? – Chamou Alexsandra em um tom baixo – Você está ai?

Não havia ninguém na cabine, Alex se perguntou onde ele estava, neste instante ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e deu um pulo involuntário. Alexsandra virou-se, e suspirou aliviada ao ver Davy Jones.

-Cristo, você quer me matar? – Perguntou Alexsandra tentando manter sua voz em um sussurro.

-Se eu fosse lhe matar, teria feito isso a vinte anos atrás. – Respondeu Davy Jones também em um sussurro – O que quer?

-Eu quero falar com você. – Disse Alexsandra – Na minha cabine.

Alex ficou um tanto surpresa por Davy Jones ir com ela sem proferir uma única palavra contra a jovem. Eles entraram na cabine, e Alexsandra trancou a porta.

-Jones, eu tenho que resolver _aquele _assunto com você de uma vez por todas. – Dizia Alex – Ou eu não irei mais conseguir dormir a noite.

-Alex, - Dizia Jones – não há nada a ser resolvido. O que passou, passou.

Mentira. Com o passar do tempo, Davy Jones havia se afeiçoado a Davy II e apenas por respeito ao jovem, decidiu não se aproximar de Alexsandra. No momento.

-Não! – Disse Alex – Não passou! Você não tem a menor ideia do que aconteceu depois que nós...

-Eu parti seu coração, eu sei que você sofreu por isso. – Disse Davy Jones – Você acha que eu não me senti mal por deixa-la? Eu tenho sentimentos, Alex, e acredite quando eu lhe digo, minha consciência não ficou tranqüila um segundo sequer!

-Então por que me abandonou? – Perguntou Alex agora aos berros. Não interessava mais se a tripulação iria escutar, ela queria saber a verdade.

Eu tive de faze-lo! – Devolveu Jones também aos berros – Alex, você não tem a menor ideia de como eu gostava de você, mas...

-Gostava. – Disse Alex – Mas não amava!

-_Eu amava! – _Gritou ele – E ainda amo! Mas você era muito nova para mim!

-E agora? – Perguntou ela se aproximando dele – Continuo sendo jovem de mais para você?

-Eu não fiquei mais jovem no decorrer dos últimos vinte anos. – Disse Jones.

-Responda a porcaria da pergunta! – Gritou Alex – Sim ou não?

-Não, você não é jovem demais para mim agora! – Gritou Davy Jones – Satisfeita agora?

-Não! – Ela devolveu

-O que você quer de mim mulher? – Perguntou Jones – Eu não acabei de lhe responder a porcaria da maldita pergunta?

-Me agarre! – Disse Alex

-O quê? – Perguntou Jones

-Me agarre agora! – Dizia Alexsandra – Se você realmente me ama!

-Não! – Disse ele

-Então por que mentiu para mim outra vez? – Perguntou Alex

-Por que você tem que deixar as coisas tão complicadas, Alex? – Perguntou Jones se aproximando dela – Que droga!

-Por que você tem que ser tão insensível assim? – Perguntou ela

Eles nem sequer perceberam que, quanto mais discutiam, mais eles estavam aproximando-se um do outro. E a essa altura dos acontecimentos, eles já estavam _muito _mais próximos do que estavam a minutos atrás no inicio da discussão.

-Você me irrita! – Disse ele

-Você me irrita mais! – Respondia Alex.

-Você quer me beijar tanto quanto eu quero lhe beijar? – Perguntou Davy Jones.

-Me admira você ainda perguntar! – Respondeu Alexsandra.

Davy Jones segurou Alexsandra pela nuca, e Alex o segurou pelas mangas da camisa, e finalmente, depois de vinte longos anos, uniram seus lábios novamente em um furioso beijo, cheio de paixão, desejo e raiva.

-Eu te odeio! – Disse Davy Jones no momento em que seus lábios se separam dos de Alexsandra

-Eu te odeio mais! – Disse ela unindo seus lábios novamente aos dele.

Toda a raiva, que sentiam um pelo outro começou a se dissipar, e se substituída pelo mesmo sentimento que quase os matou anos atrás. A muito tempo Davy Jones sonhava novamente com aquele par de olhos castanhos e profundos de Alexsandra. Com seus cabelos negros, sua pele suave, e com o sabor de seus doces lábios. O mesmo se passava com Alexsandra, sentindo o cheiro de mar que cismava em ficar entranhado no corpo daquele homem, e isso lhe tirava toda a razão.

Davy Jones enlaçou a cintura de Alexsandra com sua garra, e a trouxe mais para perto de si, e Alex escorregou com suas mãos pelos braços de Jones, sentindo cada músculo novamente, e em seguida deslizou com elas por baixo da camisa de Davy Jones, acariciando seu peito. **(N/A: MUSIC)**

Em passos trôpegos, foram até a cama de Alexsandra, o amor que sentiam era mais forte do que ambos.

_Peito com peito_

_Nariz com nariz_

_Palma com palma_

_Nós sempre fomos assim tão próximos_

Alex ficou por baixo, deixando escapar um suspiro quando Davy Jones beijou seu pescoço, e começou a livra-la de suas roupas. Alexsandra praticamente arrancou a camisa de Jones.

_Nessa cama do rei da California_

_Nós estamos a dez mil milhas de distância_

_Eu aposto que a Califórnia está pedindo ás estrelas_

_ O seu coração pra mim_

_Meu rei da Califórnia_

Nenhum deles iria mais lutar contra o desejo que há tanto ansiavam por. Davy Jones estava mais do que feliz por estar novamente com Alexsandra. Desta vez, ele não iria deixa-la.

-_Eu não posso viver sem essa mulher. _– Pensou ele – _Eu não quero, viver sem ela..._

_Braço com braço_

_Do anoitecer ao amanhecer_

_Com as cortinas fechadas  
><em>

_E um pouco da noite passada nesses lençóis. _

_Então como pode, quando estico os meus dedos,_

_Sentir que há mais do que distância entre nós?_

Porem, Davy Jones também se remoia de culpa por dentro, ele sabia que o que estava fazendo com Alexsandra novamente era errado, ele gostava muito dela, e não queria vê-la sofrer novamente.

-Alex... - Disse Jones quebrando o beijo, ofegante - Olhe... nós devíamos parar e...

Alexsandra o interrompeu, mordendo com força seu lábio superior.

-Parar? - Perguntou ela igualmente ofegante – Você é o culpado por isso... e agora quer parar?

-Pesando bem... esqueça o que eu disse. - Jones voltou a beijá-la.

_Meu rei da Califórnia_

Lábios tocavam-se com paixão, línguas se uniam em beijos ardentes, e as mãos de um exploravam o corpo do outro. Voltaram a sentir como se houvessem voltado para aquela noite. O momento deles estava se aproximando. Jones amava Alexsandra mais do que ele achava que poderia ser possível, e Alex, amava Jones como jamais amou outro homem.

_E quando eu pensei em desistir de nós_

_Você se virou e me deu um último toque_

_Que fez tudo parecer melhor_

_E, ainda assim, meus olhos ficaram mais úmidos_

_Tão confusa, quero te perguntar se você me ama_

_Mas não quero parecer tão fraca_

_Talvez eu esteja tendo um sonho californiano._

Alex gemeu, para ela foi como se o tempo não tivesse passado, e ainda estivessem no Holandês. Gemidos, gritos e suspiros de ambos se seguiram. O prazer, o toque de Davy Jones em sua pele sensível. Só que era melhor, pois a saudade tornava seus toques ainda mais prazerosos. Ele a envolveu em seus braços, queria Alex junto a ele mesmo para sempre, nada poderia apagar o amor puro que corria vivo e ardente em suas veias. Alexsandra deixou uma lagrima fugir com as memórias que voltavam, e com a felicidade que sentia. Davy Jones não deixou de reparar na lagrima que veio de um dos olhos castanhos de Alex, e beijou delicadamente o rosto de Alex exatamente onde a lagrima estava, sentindo o gosto da mesma. Depois, quando Alexsandra estava finalmente repousando junto a ele, Davy Jones, acariciou sua amada.

-Eu te amo. – Davy Jones sussurrou junto ao ouvido de Alex, mesmo sabendo que ela já estava dormindo.

_Eu aposto que a Califórnia está pedindo ás estrelas_

_ O seu coração pra mim_

_Meu rei da Califórnia_

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**ALELUIA! Terminei esse capitulo! Bati a cabeça na parede pra conseguir escrever isso!**

**Agora vai ficar interessante...**

**Belive me. :D**

**Por favor, eu imploro por mais reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones<strong>


	15. Enquanto isso

_**Aleluia! Nova postagem!**_

_**Capitulo com direito a trilha sonora:**_

_**Only girl in the world – Rihanna**_

_**AVISO: "HOT-SCENES" e link para ouvir esta musica e a do cap anterior estão no meu perfil.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 15: Enquanto isso...<strong>_.

**(Enquanto isso...)**

**(N/A: Turn on the music)**

Davy II estava com Luciane em sua cabine, eles estavam se beijando apaixonadamente, porem,o beijo estava tomando um rumo diferente. Davy II curvou-se sobre ela, fazendo-a deitar na cama, na qual já estavam sentados.

_Quero que você me ame como se eu fosse um passeio gostoso_

_Continue pensando em mim, fazendo o que você gosta_

_Então garoto, esqueça do mundo porque esta noite vai ser só eu e você._

Davy II beijava delicadamente os lábios de Luciane, enquanto esta lhe tirava a camisa.

_Quero que você me faça sentir como se eu fosse a única garota no mundo_

_Como se eu fosse a única que você amará_

_Como se eu fosse a única que conhece seu coração_

_A única garota no mundo_

_Como se eu fosse a única no comando_

_Pois eu sou a única que entende como fazer você se sentir como um homem_

Ela deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelas costas dele, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço com desejo, passeava com suas mãos pelo seu corpo. Cada beijo, cada toque, cada segundo. Ambos queriam aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento.

_Quero que você me leve como um ladrão na noite_

_Me abrace como um travesseiro, faça com que eu me sinta bem_

_Querido, te contarei todos os segredos que estou guardando, você pode entrar_

_E quando você entrar, não irá sair, será meu prisioneiro por esta noite._

Por um momento, Davy II pensou em contar a verdade para Lu. O único segredo que ele nunca havia falado para absolutamente ninguém. Mas se ele contasse agora, ela nunca mais iria querer sequer olhar para ele. Decidiu contar mais tarde, e viver o momento. Luciane queria aproveitar cada momento com Davy II. Para ela, não importava quem ele era, só se ele sentia o mesmo que ela por ele.

_Leve-me para um passeio_

_Oh querido, me deixe louca_

_Deixe eu fazer de você o primeiro_

_E fazer durar a noite inteira_

_Leve-me para um passeio_

_Oh querido, me deixe louca_

_Deixe eu fazer de você o primeiro_

_E fazer durar a noite inteira_

Davy II passou as mãos pelas curvas de Luci antes de fazer a primeira estocada.  
>Luci arquejou ao sentir o prazer de ter o seu amado tão próximo, tão dentro dela. Seus corpos já estavam suados, mas eles não se importavam. E, mesmo temendo o momento que o prazer acabaria, eles aumentaram a velocidade, ambos entregues ao prazer e aos gemidos.<p>

- Você realmente me enlouquece, sabia? – Disse Davy II, sua voz estava rouca.

- Estava pensando exatamente o mesmo, querido. - Luci respondeu e lhe deu mais um beijo.

_Pois eu sou a única que entende como fazer você se sentir como um homem_

_A única garota no mundo..._

_Garota no mundo..._

_A única garota no mundo..._

_Garota no mundo..._

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Eu tava empacada para escrever isso. Vou tentar postar o proximo cap ainda hoje, mas não garanto. É pq eu jurei q terminaria a fic antes do dia 23. Eu vou ter que trabalhar muito...**

**Eu deveria ser presa em um hospicio por escrever esse tipo de coisa. Ou ir para a reabilitação, embora não fosse adiantar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Vitoria Del´amore: Alex rock! Eu sou team Alex too. Ela tem muito de mim. Pq será em? SHUAHSUAHSUAHUSAH! **

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones<strong>


	16. Segredo revelado

_**CAPÍTULO 16: Segredo revelado**_

Na manhã seguinte, no Ceifador das Almas, na cabine da capitã Martins, Davy Jones e Alexsandra estavam abraçados. Em um abraço amoroso. Não pretendiam se separar nunca mais. Davy Jones abriu seus olhos, e sorrindo, olhou para Alexsandra, que continuava dormindo tranquilamente.

Para Jones, Alexsandra era um anjo que havia surgido em sua viso para lembra-lo do quão bom amar novamente poderia ser. Era ela. Jones tinha certeza de que, aquela era a mulher de sua vida. Que ela era aquela por quem ele morreria, e mataria por.

Ele tocou com carinho o rosto de Alex com um de seus tentáculos, naquele instante, Alexsandra acordou e olhou para ele com um brilho especial em seus olhos castanhos.

-Isso é um sonho, certo? – Perguntou Alex – Porque está bom de mais para ser verdade.

-Não. – Respondeu Jones – Não é um sonho.

Dizendo isso, juntou seus lábios aos de Alex em um doce beijo. Enquanto se beijavam, Alex acariciou o peito de Davy Jones, tocando a cicatriz de quando ele havia arrancado o seu coração. Ela quebrou o beijo, e olhou mais uma vez para a grande cicatriz.

– Davy, quando você arrancou seu coração... – Dizia ela – Doeu muito?

Davy Jones pareceu pensativo.

-Não mais do que quando eu lhe deixei. – Ele respondeu

Alex sabia que iria se arrepender do que estava prestes a fazer, porem, ela jurou que contaria para Jones o que ela ia contar noite passada. E ela iria contar agora, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que ela fizesse.

-Davy, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. – Alex disse – Uma coisa que eu devia ter lhe contado há muito tempo.

-O quê? – Jones perguntou

Alexsandra respirou fundo.

-É sobre o Davy... – Alexsandra começou – Ele é...

-Ele é um bom garoto. – Disse Davy Jones – Eu sei diss...

-_Ele é seu filho._ – Alexsandra disse esperando pela reação dele.

Davy Jones arregalou os olhos, e olhou para Alexsandra, não conseguindo esconder o pavor que começou a crescer dentro dele.

-Ficou louca, mulher? – Jones perguntou se levantando e começando a vestir-se novamente.

-Davy... – Dizia Alex levantando-se e vestindo-se também.

-Ele não é meu filho! – Disse Jones procurando seu chapéu – Alex... eu... você... nós... Foi só uma vez!

-A minha primeira e única. Mas eu fiquei grávida. – Disse Alex

-Única? – Perguntou Jones – Por favor, você vai me dizer que estava há vinte anos de abstinência?

Alex apenas continuou olhando para ele.

-Você estava? – Ele perguntou.

-Você é o único homem que eu amei. – Alex disse

-Não... – Dizia Davy Jones incrédulo – Não, não... ele _não é_ meu filho!

Aquilo era demais... Jones simplesmente não acreditava.

-Ele _é _seu filho! – Disse Alex se aproximando de Jones que até então, estava mantendo uma distancia considerável de Alexsandra – Por que não acredita em mim?

-Eu quero acreditar em você Alex, mas... – Dizia Jones.

-Mas o quê? – Perguntou Alexsandra agora gritando com muita raiva – Você não quer ter uma família? Ou isso tudo é medo do que a sua tripulação vai pensar quando souber que você engravidou uma garota de dezesseis anos?

Em um momento de descontrole, Davy Jones deu um forte tapa no rosto de Alexsandra, forte o bastante para derrubá-la no chão da cabine. Alex levou a mão ao rosto dolorido, sentindo-o ficar quente, e provavelmente, com as marcas dos dedos de Davy Jones, que agora olhava para ela com faíscas de ódio puro saindo de seus olhos azuis.

-Esqueça o que eu te pedi. – Disse Jones – Eu vou para Islã Cruces sozinho!

-Davy... – Dizia ela com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

-Eu vou embora! – Gritou ele – E não tente me seguir, ou não vai me deixar outra escolha, além de mandar a tripulação abrir fogo contra o Ceifador.

-Mas... Davy... eu... – Tentava falar Alex

-Adeus, Alex. – Disse Davy Jones abrindo a porta da cabine, mas antes de ir, ele olhou para Alexsandra caída uma ultima vez, e lhe disse – E ele não é meu filho.

Davy Jones deixou a cabine sem olhar para trás, no momento, ele só queria tirar o que Alex lhe falou de sua mente. Afinal, ele não podia ser o pai daquele garoto.

-Davy! – Chamou Alex em meio às lágrimas – Davy volte, por favor!

Alex não se levantou. Permaneceu no chão chorando. Era tristeza de mais para o frágil coração dela agüentar. Enquanto isso, Jones cruzou o convés do Ceifador das Almas furioso, voltando para o Holandês Voador e dando as novas ordens para a tripulação seguir em frente sem esperar pelo outro navio.

- Mãe! – Chamou Davy II batendo na porta da cabine preocupado quando ouviu sua mãe chorando daquela forma.

-Capitã! A senhora está nos ouvindo? – Perguntou Luciane, que também havia escutado o choro.

Eles entraram na cabine, e viram Alex jogada no chão em lágrimas.

-Mãe, o que houve? – Perguntou Davy II abraçando sua mãe tentando acalmá-la.

-Me desculpe, meu filho... – Disse Alexsandra soluçando – Mas eu tive que contar...

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Como eu prometi! Estou postando esse cap hoje tbm! :D**

**Eu estou com tanta pena da Alex, mesmo ela merecendo apanhar um pouco. Davy Jones ganhou o titulo de vilão do capitulo com isso. Bom, mas agora só lendo para descobrir o que vai acontecer depois desse reviravolta maldito. **

**Como uma situação pode mudar rapidamente, não concordam? Primeiro estavam se beijando, depois ele vai embora e a deixa chorando desesperada. Trágico. Não concordam?**

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor! Mandem Reviews! Please! Por favooor!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones<strong>


	17. Refletir

_Capítulo com direito a trilha sonora!_

_Back to december – Taylor Swift_

**_Aviso: Quem tiver coração fraco, pegue uma caixa de lenços_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 17: Refletir<strong>_

Depois de algumas horas tendo partido do Ceifador das Almas, e ter dado as novas ordens para a sua tripulação, Davy Jones foi para sua cabine, mas não antes de usar o chicote contra alguns marujos que foram idiotas o bastante para irem até o capitão e perguntarem o porquê de deixar o Ceifador das Almas para trás. Ele ainda estava com um ódio mortal. Um ódio que nenhum dos homens abordo já tinha visto em tantos anos servindo no Holandês Voador.

Ao entrar na cabine, Jones bateu a porta com força, e jogou os mapas em que estava traçando o curso para Isla Cruces no chão da cabine. Em uma tentativa de se acalmar, pegou seu cachimbo e começou a fumar um pouco. Havia milhões de pensamentos passando por sua mente naquele momento: tinha que chegar a Isla Cruces e rápido, se livrar de Calypso, e ainda tinha que lidar com o possível fato de Alexsandra ter dito a verdade e ele ser mesmo o pai de Davy II.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um dos tripulantes que bateu na porta da cabine, e entrou.

-Capitão, - Dizia Maccus – os marujos querem saber se...

-Saia daqui! – Disse Davy Jones com um tom ameaçador

-Mas... – Tentou continuar ele

-EU MANDEI SAIR! – Gritou Jones enfurecido pegando uma pistola, pronto para atirar.

Maccus não pensou duas vezes e saiu da cabine o mais rápido que pode, ele não queria ser baleado, e resolveu não perturbar o capitão.

Voltando a se acalmar, tentou organizar os pensamentos.

-Não. – Disse Jones em voz alta tentando convencer a si próprio – Não pode ser...

**(N/A: Turn on the music)**

Deixou o cachimbo de lado, ele deixou a cabine, e foi para o quarto ao lado dela, onde Alex havia ficado há tantos anos atrás. Trancou a porta para ter certeza de que ninguém iria perturba-lo. No momento em que entrou, uma enxurrada de lembranças voltaram a sua mente.

_Estou tão feliz que você arranjou tempo para me ver_

_Como está a vida? Me diga, como está sua família?_

_Não os vejo faz tempo_

Lembrou-se de como Alexsandra ficou presa ao timão do navio durante uma selvagem tempestade e de ter que colocar o pulso deslocado dela de volta no lugar. Não tardou a lembrar também da primeira vez em que pôs os olhos naquela bela garota de dezesseis anos que havia sido a única sobrevivente ao ataque que haviam feito contra o navio em que ela estava. Davy Jones sorriu um pouco com a lembrança.

_Então esta sou eu engolindo o meu orgulho_

_Na sua frente pedindo_

_Desculpas por aquela noite_

_E eu volto para dezembro toda hora._

_Acontece que a liberdade não passa de saudades de você_

_Queria que eu tivesse percebido o que tinha quando você era meu_

_Eu voltaria para dezembro, mudaria de ideia_

_E faria tudo certo_

_Eu volto para dezembro toda hora_

Pensou no momento em que quase haviam se beijado durante a tempestade...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Eles aproximaram-se um do outro, encarando um, os lábios do outro. Se aproximavam à centimetros por segundo, que mais pareciam milhas para os dois. No instante em que estavam prestes a se beijarem, alguém bateu na porta do quarto._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

_Não tenho dormido ultimamente_

_Ficando acordada relembrando de como fui embora_

_Quando seu aniversário passou,_

_E eu não liguei, Eu penso no verão_

_Todas as horas bonitas_

_Eu assistia você rindo do lado do passageiro_

_E eu percebi que amava você no outono_

_Depois veio o frio_

_Com os dias escuros, quando o medo se arrastou na minha mente_

_Você me deu todo o seu amor,_

_E tudo o que eu lhe dei foi um Adeus_

Mais recordações voltaram quando pôs seus olhos na cama onde havia passado a noite com Alexsandra. Memórias da noite passada também.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ela deslizou suas mãos por debaixo dos tentáculos dele, sentindo os fortes músculos de seu pescoço. E novamente, seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Ele a envolveu em seus braços, queria Alex junto a ele mesmo para sempre, nada poderia apagar o amor puro que corria vivo e ardente em suas veias. Davy Jones não deixou de reparar na lagrima que veio de um dos olhos castanhos de Alex, e beijou delicadamente o rosto de Alex exatamente onde a lagrima estava, sentindo o gosto da mesma._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Desfocou seus pensamentos de Alexsandra por um instante, e pensou no jovem pirata abordo do Ceifador das Almas que supostamente era seu filho.

_Sinto falta da sua pele bronzeada, seu doce sorriso,_

_Tão bons para mim, tão certos_

_E como você me segurou nos seus braços_

_Naquela noite de setembro_

_A primeira vez que você me viu chorar_

_Talvez isso seja pensamento positivo_

_Provavelmente meus sonhos sem fundamento_

_Se nós nos amássemos de novo eu juro que te amaria certo_

_Eu voltaria no tempo e mudaria, mas não posso_

_Então se a sua porta estiver trancada, eu entendo_

Havia muita verdade nas palavras de Alexsandra. Ele havia ficado com Alex há vinte anos atrás, e o garoto não tinha menos idade do que isso. Ele tinha olhos azuis, e pelo o que parecia, não tinha medo de alguém como Jones. E o nome dele era Davy! Pelo amor de Deus, como ele não havia percebido isso antes?

Davy Jones se sentiu mal por não ter acreditado em Alex.

-_Ele é meu filho... – _Disse Davy Jones para si mesmo.

_Eu voltaria para dezembro, mudaria de ideia_

_E fazer tudo certo_

_Eu voltaria para dezembro, mudaria de ideia_

_E mudaria minha própria mente_

_Eu volto para dezembro toda hora_

_Toda hora_

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**É... a coisa ta feia...**

**Davy está mal, Alex está mal... Jesus!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones<strong>


	18. Discussão de familia

_**CAPÍTULO 18: Discussão de família**_

**(Enquanto isso no Ceifador das Almas)**

-Eu não acredito nisso! – Gritava Davy II com Alexsandra – Mãe! Por quê?

Luciane tentava acalmar Alexsandra, oferecendo a ela um pouco de água.

-Calma, Davy! – Disse Lu – Com certeza ela...

-Com certeza ela não deveria ter contado! – Gritou Davy II furioso, quase como Jones gritaria – Maldição, Alexsandra!

Davy II só a chamava pelo nome quando estava realmente bravo com sua mãe. E, ele estava.

-Ele tinha que saber! – Respondeu Alex ainda chorando muito – Ele tinha o direito! Ele é...

-NÃO DIGA! – Davy II gritou outra vez.

-Ele é o seu pai! – Alex terminou.

-O QUÊ? – Perguntou Luciane chocada olhando para Davy II – Você é o filho de...

Davy II deixou a cabine de Alexsandra, e Alex foi atrás dele.

-Davy! – Chamava Alex, porem ele não dava ouvidos a mãe – _Davy Jones II_, volte aqui agora mesmo! Não peço isso a você como capitã, peço como sua mãe!

Davy II entrou em seu quarto, e fechou a porta na cara de sua mãe. Que com tristeza no coração, voltou a sua cabine. Luciane continuava incrédula do que havia escutado.

-Deixe-me ver se eu entendi... – Dizia Lu – Davy, o seu filho, o Davy que eu conheço a anos e amo muito, é filho de Davy Jones, o capitão amaldiçoado e sem coração do Holandês Voador?

Alex apenas concordou com o cabeça.

-Meu Deus... – Disse Luciane levando as mãos ao rosto.

-Victor estava certo... – Dizia Alexsandra – Eu nunca deveria ter concordado com essa história...

-Por falar no seu irmão, onde ele está? – Perguntou Luciane – Ninguém o viu desde ontem? E Paola também desapareceu.

Alexsandra recordou-se do favor que avia pedido para Grazyela e Iara.

-Pergunte para Grazy e Iara. – Respondeu Alex – Elas devem saber.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Isso está ficando tenso. Como será que as coisas irão entrar nos eixos novamente? Ou melhor, será que irão entrar nos eixos? **

**Por que, sinceramente, a situação está ficando cada vez mais complicada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? (Fazendo a carinha do gato de botas do filme Shrek)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones<strong>


	19. Magoas

_Capítulo com direito a trilha sonora:_

_I Love you – Celine Dion_

_Indispensável_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 19: Magoas<strong>_

Alexsandra agora estava sozinha em sua cabine, deitada em sua cama com seu coração novamente partido pelo homem que ela julgava ser o grande amor de sua vida, e que tirou a sua vontade de viver. Nem toda a pilhagem, derramamento de sangue, ou todo o rum do mundo a fariam sair da cabine e dar as ordens para a tripulação.

Alexsandra estava totalmente fora de si, ela já havia pego uma adaga e cortado seu antebraço, escrevendo nele: "_Davy"._ Quando Davy II foi se desculpar com sua mãe, (a pedido de Luciane) e viu sua mãe quase se matando, ele tirou da cabine todas as armas que conseguiu encontrar antes que ela fizesse algo incrivelmente estúpido, e enfaixou seu braço. Por sorte, Alex não havia feito cortes muito profundos, e não havia atingido nenhuma veia importante.

Alex não estava em condições de comandar o Ceifador das Almas. Trancada em sua cabine, e novamente, sem uma gota de juízo.

**(N/A: Musica)**

Alexsandra foi até seu piano, e sentou-se em frente a ele, começou a tocar algumas notas, tentava se concentrar na doce e suave melodia, mas era quase impossível por que cada pensamento, cada nota que tocava, a fazia lembrar de Davy Jones.

_Eu devo estar louca agora_

_Talvez eu sonhe demais_

_Mas quando penso em você_

_Eu espero sentir o seu toque_

_Para sussurrar em seu ouvido_

_Palavras tão antigas quanto o tempo_

_Palavras que só você ouviria_

_Se você fosse somente meu_

Aquela era a canção predileta de Alexsandra. Por um instante, ela jurou ter visto Davy Jones ao seu lado, mas ela sabia que ele não estava lá, e que provavelmente, nunca mais estaria. Ela queria estar errada sobre a ultima parte de seu pensamento, esperava que um dia, ele a perdoasse por ter escondido a verdade sobre Davy II dele.

_Eu te amo,_

_Por favor diga que você me ama também_

_Estas três palavras_

_Poderiam mudar nossas vidas pra sempre_

_E eu te prometo que sempre estaremos juntos_

_Até o fim dos tempos_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Por favor, Alex... – Disse Davy Jones – Faça isso pela noite que passamos juntos._

_-Eu... eu não me lembro de nada! – Disse Alex._

_-Ah, lembra-se. – Disse Davy Jones aproximando seu rosto do de Alexsandra – Acho até que sente falta dela._

_Aproximando-se mais um pouco mais, ele desceu seus lábios até o pescoço dela, e o beijou em seguida. Alex fechou seus olhos, e deixou escapar um suspiro. Ela deslizou suas mãos pelas costas dele._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

_Então hoje, eu finalmente encontro a coragem dentro de mim_

_Apenas pra chegar até à sua porta_

_Mas meu corpo não poderá se mexer quando finalmente eu chegar lá_

_Como milhares de vezes antes_

_Então, sem dizer nada, ele me entregou esta carta_

_Lendo-a espero encontrar o caminho para o seu coração, ela dizia._

Alexsandra sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo com a lembrança, mas um calafrio bom, pois para ela, a lembrança era boa. Alex quase conseguia sentir os lábios de Davy Jones beijando seu pescoço novamente. Respirou fundo, voltando a se concentrar na musica. Desta vez, ela cantou o verso seguinte, mas cantou pensando nele. Somente nele...

_Bem talvez eu, eu precise de um pouco de amor_

_Bem talvez eu, eu precise de um pouco de cuidado_

_Talvez eu, talvez você, talvez você, talvez você_

_Oh você precise de alguém só pra te abraçar_

_Se precisar,_

_Basta me procurar,_

_E eu estarei lá_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Davy Jones segurou Alexsandra pela nuca, e Alex o segurou pelas mangas da camisa, e finalmente, depois de vinte longos anos, uniram seus lábios novamente em um furioso beijo, cheio de paixão, desejo e raiva._

_-Eu te odeio! – Disse Davy Jones no momento em que seus lábios se separam dos de Alexsandra_

_-Eu te odeio mais! – Disse ela unindo seus lábios novamente aos dele._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

O coração de Alexsandra doeu ao pensar que nunca mais veria Davy Jones outra vez.

_Oh, eu te amo_

_Por favor diga que você me ama também_

_Por favor, por favor_

_Diga que você me ama também_

_Até o fim dos tempos_

_Meu querido_

_Juntos, juntos, pra sempre_

_Até o fim dos tempos_

_Eu te amo_

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Todo mundo está deprimido. Não se preocupem, não pretendo manter esse rumo por muito mais tempo... Ou será que pretendo? (risada maligna de escritora) **

* * *

><p><strong>Eu tive um serio problema para escrever este capítulo, pois eu fiquei na duvida entre 5 musicas.<strong>

**I Love you – Celine Dion**

**Judas – Lady Gaga**

**Unfaithful – Rihanna**

**Me and mr. Jones – Amy Winehouse (a principio iria ser esta)  
><strong>

**Heartbreaker - Pink**

* * *

><p><strong>Please, review this chapter! Please! <strong>

**Captain Jones**


	20. Eu te avisei!

_Estou trabalhando o mais rápido que posso._

_Correção: O mais rápido que essa porcaria chamada de "Internet daqui de casa" me permite._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 20: Eu te avisei!<strong>_

-ALEX! ABRA A PORTA AGORA! – Gritou Victor batendo com força na porta da cabine de Alexsandra, que demorou um pouco para abri-la, mas quando o fez, ele entrou rapidamente nela.

-Eu não acredito que você dormiu com ele! – Gritava Victor – OUTRA VEZ!

-Você também vai me criticar por isso agora? – Perguntou Alex

-E por ter mandado as garotas me prenderem em um armário junto com Paola a noite toda! – Victor disse

Alex não conseguiu esconder um riso.

-Você ficou preso no armário com Paola? – Perguntou Alex – E por que ela ficou presa com você?

-Não pergunte – Respondeu Victor – Mas voltando ao assunto...

– Victor, você não entende o quê aconteceu, você sabe que eu o amo, e você também sabe que ele é o pai do seu sobrinho.

-O pai que nunca deu as caras desde que te engravidou! – Respondeu Victor – Eu te avisei! Eu te disse que não deveria ajuda-lo! Mas não, você tinha que ajudar! E você tinha que se deixar enganar por ele de novo! Mas esse nem foi o pior! O que foi que você disse para ele? "Ei, eu tenho um filho com você!"

-Victor, eu tenho trinta e seis anos! – Dizia Alexsandra – Eu já sou adulta, a vida é minha assim como as decisões também são minhas!

-Você pode ser adulta, mas continua tomando as atitudes de uma garota irresponsável de dezesseis anos! – Disse Victor – E isso foi comprovado ontem, não é?

-Victor, você veio até aqui para quê? – Ela perguntou – Para me deixar pior?

-Para tentar por um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça! – Disse Victor – Alex, você já esqueceu o que aconteceu quando estava grávida? Que você quase morreu tendo o seu filho?

Alexsandra fechou seus olhos voltando a lembrar de quando estava dando à luz a seu filho, que ela quase morreu porque era muito jovem. Victor ficou ao lado dela o tempo todo, e que quando ela pensou que iria morrer, pediu para Victor cuidar do bebê. E que ela queria que me dele fosse Davy.

Lágrimas correram pelo rosto de Alexsandra.

-Dói, não é? – Perguntou Victor – Doeria menos se você tivesse me escutado...

-Victor saia da minha cabine! – Disse Alexsandra

-Alex... – Dizia ele indo ao seu encontro para abraça-la, porem, ela o empurrou para longe.

-SAIA DA MINHA CABINE! – Gritou Alex – SAIA AGORA!

Ela empurrou Victor para fora da cabine. Alex desesperada e chorando jogou tudo o que estava em cima de sua mesa de trabalho no chão, e ficou deitada por cima da mesma.

-Davy... – Chorava Alex chamando por Davy Jones.

Ela foi até sua cama, e se deitou chorando muito ainda. Ela parou de chorar por um instante e olhou para o outro lado vazio da cama, onde Davy Jones estava deitado. Ela passou a mão do outro lado da cama, desejando que Jones voltasse. Embora, isso nunca fosse acontecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal.<strong>

**Vigésimo capítulo! UHU!**

**A boa noticia: As coisas vão melhorar**

**A má: Amor ou uma nova Traição está chegando ao fim... **

**Você Leitor (a): :O**

**Isso é triste...**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, por favor! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones<strong>


	21. Arrependimento

_Capítulo com direito a trilha sonora galerinha!_

_Talking to the Moon – Bruno Mars_

_Essencial!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 21: Arrependimento<strong>_

Davy Jones havia voltado para sua cabine, agora ele não tinha duvidas de que Davy II era realmente seu filho. Alexsandra tinha falado a verdade. Mas agora, depois do que ele havia feito, não poderia simplesmente voltar e pedir desculpas para Alexsandra. Na verdade, Jones não tinha coragem para voltar ao Ceifador e dizer para Alexsandra que sentia muito. Se arrependimento matasse... Não sabia mais o que fazer, o que pensar... Não tinha certeza sobre absolutamente nada.

Jones sentou-se então em frente ao seu órgão, tentou se distrair tocando uma musica, porem não conseguia pensar em nenhuma. De repente, se lembrou da musica que estava compondo quando abandonou Alexsandra vinte anos atrás, ele terminou a musica, mas nunca havia a tocado uma única vez. Era uma musica tranquila, e se ele nunca tivesse conhecido Alex, ele nunca teria a terminado.

**(N/A: Turn... on... the… music!)**

-Bem... Sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo. – Disse Davy Jones iniciando a melodia em seu órgão.

_Eu sei que você está em algum lugar lá fora_

_Em algum lugar longe_

_Eu quero você de volta_

_Eu quero você de volta_

Quando ele havia começado a compor a musica, ele havia pensado em Calypso inicialmente. Porem, terminou ela pensando em Alexsandra. Achou uma ironia, pois quando finalmente se livrou de uma mulher, ficou preso à outra.

_À noite, quando as estrelas_

_Iluminam o meu quarto_

_Me sento sozinho_

_Falando com a lua_

_Tento chegar até você_

_Na esperança de que você esteja_

_No outro lado_

_Falando comigo também_

_Ou eu sou um tolo_

_Que fica sentado sozinho_

_Conversando com a lua_

Novamente, uma enxurrada de lembranças voltaram a sua mente.

_Estou me sentindo como se eu fosse famoso_

_O assunto da cidade_

_Eles dizem que eu fiquei louco_

_É, eu fiquei louco_

_Mas eles não sabem o que eu sei_

_Pois quando o sol se põem_

_Alguém está falando de volta_

_Sim, está falando de volta_

Rapidamente, voltou algumas semanas para o passado, pensando quando Alexsandra veio até sua cabine dizer que não queria se envolver com ele novamente, e que quase haviam se beijado outra vez.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Olhe, - Dizia Alexsandra tentando não olhar para ele – eu não sou mais uma adolescente, e tenho minhas responsabilidades. E eu gosto de ser solteira. Por tanto, eu não quero, em hipótese alguma que..._

_-Eu já compreendi – Disse Davy Jones_

_-Compreendeu? – Perguntou Alex_

_-Você não me quer por perto. – Disse Jones – Afinal, só iremos nos ver até chegarmos a Isla Cruces. Já ficamos vinte anos sem saber um do outro, podemos aguentar mais algum tempo na mesma condição._

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

_-Eu creio que sua resposta será "não". – Dizia Davy Jones – Mas eu tenho que saber, algum dia você irá me perdoar?_

_-Eu não sei. – Alexsandra respondeu, ainda olhando-o nos olhos._

_-Eu espero, que você me perdoe. – Disse ele tocando o rosto dela._

_Eles se aproximaram um pouco mais, e aproximaram seus lábios também, mas, naquele momento, a porta da cabine foi aberta por Victor._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

_Você já me ouviu chamando?_

Jones pensou como conseguiu passar tantos anos sozinho, sem absolutamente ninguém para lhe fazer companhia, ou pelo menos ter uma conversa normal. Porém, com Alex, ele não se sentia sozinho, era como se faltasse uma parte dele, e só sentia-se completo novamente quando estava com ela.

_Porque toda noite eu estou falando com a lua._

Aquela mulher realmente o completava. Davy Jones pensou se conseguiria suportar passar o resto de sua vida sem ver Alexsandra. Sem tê-la ao seu lado novamente. Se Jones pudesse morrer, a saudade que sentiria iria matá-lo.

_Na esperança de que você esteja_

_No outro lado_

_Falando comigo também_

_Ou eu sou um tolo_

_Que fica sentado sozinho_

_Conversando com a lua_

Davy Jones sussurrou a ultima frase, pensando em Alex.

_Eu sei que você está em algum lugar lá fora_

_Em algum lugar longe..._

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal.<strong>

**Eu tentei fazer esse capítulo como o que Alex estava tocando, só com que com o Davy. Ambos estão sentindo o mesmo: Um está com medo de perder o outro.**

* * *

><p><strong>POR FAVOR! EU IMPLORO, ME JOGO NO CHÃO, ME AJOELHO POR REVIEWS QUE SÃO MAIS DO QUE BEM-VINDAS ABORDO!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones<strong>


	22. Davy Jones e Davy Jones II

_**CAPÍTULO 22: Davy Jones e Davy Jones II **_

- Em algum lugar longe... – Sussurrou Davy Jones tristemente tocando a ultima nota da melodia.

Neste momento, Jones escutou o som de passos dentro da cabine, ficando enfurecido por suas ordens terem sido desacatadas.

-EU JÁ MANDEI... – Dizia Jones virando-se para encarar quem havia entrado na cabine, parando de falar no instante em que viu Davy II.

Davy Jones baixou seu olhar para o chão, e voltou-se para seu órgão.

-Pelo visto, mamãe contou tudo para você. – Disse Davy II – Não é mesmo... _pai?_

Davy Jones estremeceu.

-Sim. – Jones concordou – _Filho._

Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a encarar o par de olhos azuis do outro. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem para encarar a verdade de frente. Por fim, Davy II se aproximou de Davy Jones, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Porem, Davy Jones mantinha seu olhar fixo nas teclas do órgão, tentando não olhar para seu filho.

-Há quanto tempo você sabe que é... – Davy Jones dizia – Que é meu filho?

-Eu sempre soube. – Disse Davy II, fazendo Davy Jones encará-lo – Mamãe nunca escondeu nada de mim.

-Nunca escondeu nada de _você_ pelo menos. – Respondeu Jones voltando a olhar para as teclas do órgão.

-Ela não queria esconder de você. – Disse Davy II – Mas ela tinha medo do que você faria com ela e comigo.

-O quê? – Perguntou Jones – Ela realmente achou que eu...

-Tio Victor colocou isso na cabeça dela. – Respondeu Davy II.

Davy Jones voltou a olhar para o jovem.

-Eu não posso culpa-lo. – Disse Davy Jones – As lendas não contam nenhum mentira sobre mim.

-Elas mentem. – Disse Davy II – Pois elas dizem que você não tem família. Que está destinado a solidão. Mas não é verdade, você tem uma família que te ama.

-Mesmo eu sendo um cretino? – Perguntou Davy Jones.

-O maior. – Corrigiu Davy II – Mas mesmo assim.

Davy II tocou algumas notas no órgão.

-Sabia que eu percebi que amava a sua mãe quando ela estava no mesmo lugar que você está agora? – Perguntou Jones

-Agora eu sei. – Disse Davy II sorrindo – Sabia que ela começou a te amar quando você estava tocando órgão?

-Agora eu sei – Respondeu Davy Jones – Você tem muito de mim.

-Ela disse que você tocava muito bem. – Disse Davy II – E que eu sempre a faço lembrar de você. Todo o dia.

-Você realmente herdou muito de mim. – Disse Jones.

-Por sorte, eu não herdei seus tentáculos também. – Disse Davy II rindo do próprio comentário – Eu tivesse, eu teria um sério problema!

Davy Jones não gostou da brincadeira do filho, mas mesmo assim riu um pouco. Ele realmente não desejava sua maldição para Davy II.

-Permissão para falar francamente? – Perguntou Davy II.

-Permissão concedida. – Respondeu Jones

-Eu te amo, pai. – Disse Davy II em seguida abraçando seu pai.

-Eu também te amo, filho. – Disse Davy Jones retribuindo o abraço.

Davy II estava feliz, agora sua família estava completa. Jones abraçava seu filho com força, feliz por saber que não estava totalmente sozinho.

-Pai? – Perguntou Davy II

-O quê? – Perguntou Jones

-Pode me soltar agora. – Davy II disse.

-Desculpe. – Disse Davy Jones.

-Vamos logo, não temos tempo a perder. – Disse Davy II se levantando – Temos que voltar ao Ceifador das Almas para você se desculpar com mamãe. Porque ela está chorando os sete mares por sua causa, e se continuar assim, o navio vai acabar naufragando com tantas lágrimas. E também, porque tenho medo de que ela faça alguma bobagem, maluca do jeito que é. Ela tentou se matar outra vez, sabia disso?

-Olhe o respeito com a sua mãe! – Disse Jones, percebendo então o que o rapaz disse – Ela tentou o que? E como assim voltar para o Ceifador? Ele não está aqui?

-Não. – Respondeu Davy II – Ele continua ancorado no mesmo lugar em que estava quando você partiu.

-Se o Ceifador ainda está _lá_, como foi que _você_ chegou ao Holandês? – Perguntou Davy Jones

-Digamos que eu herdei mais do que apenas seus olhos. – Disse Davy II.

Jones pensou.

-Herdou minhas habilidades? – Perguntou Davy Jones se referindo ao fato de poder desaparecer em um lugar e reaparecer em outro.

-Digamos que sim. – Respondeu Davy II.

Neste instante, a porta da cabine se abriu, e alguns tripulantes caíram para dentro da cabine, A porta, não aguentou o peso de tantos marujos apoiados contra ela.

-O quê é isso? – Perguntaram os dois Davys, que olharam um para o outro estranhando terem dito a mesma coisa ou mesmo tempo.

-Tal pai, tal filho. – Disse Maccus.

-Vocês estavam escutando? – Perguntou Davy Jones com raiva.

-Não é o que parece... – Tentaram explicar os marujos, temendo o que poderia acontecer.

-Então, Davy, - Dizia Davy Jones olhando para o seu filho – Qual punição você acha que seria adequada para tripulantes que ficam atrás das portas escutando conversas alheias?

Davy II olhou para os marujos que ainda estava no chão, pensativo.

-Cinco chibatadas para cada um, acredito que sejam o suficiente. – Disse Davy II, com certa maldade em sua voz – E o que você acha?

-Eu concordo com você – Disse Davy Jones.

Davy Jones e Davy Jones II, voltaram seus olhares para os tripulantes que estavam em pânico total agora. Nenhum dos marujos tinha duvida alguma de que eram pai e filho que estavam diante deles. Ambos tinham o mesmo nível altamente elevado de crueldade, os mesmos olhos azuis que pareciam penetrar na sua alma e congelá-la, e, o mesmo olhar maligno, que estava sendo no momento, utilizado pelos dois.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal.<strong>

**Pai e filho se dando bem. Que cena linda! Ç_Ç **

**Como deu para reparar, eu dei ênfase as semelhanças entre eles, eu queria também escrever na fic um capítulo dos dois conversando. A tradicional conversa só de pai e filho.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! UHU!<strong>

**Vitoria Del´amore: Estava todo mundo deprimido! Por que não colocar uma musica que combinasse com o estado de espírito? SHAUHSUAHSUAHSAUSH! Adoro escrever caps com trilha sonora!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mandem reviews, ela são muito bem vindas! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones<strong>


	23. Perdão

_CAPÍTULO COM TRILHA SONORA!_

_Lady Marmalade – Christina Aguilera, Pink, Lil' Kim, Mya_

_INDISPENSÁVEL!_

_**AVISO: Este capítulo contem cenas "Hot". Leitores inocentes, CUIDADO!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 23: Perdão<strong>_

_Eu, Alexsandra Martins, escrevo neste bilhete as minhas palavras finais para meu filho, irmão, e tripulação. Cometi muito erros em minha vida, sim. O maior deles foi há dois dias atrás: Me entreguei novamente a Davy Jones._

_Para alguns, isso será uma grande surpresa, mas para 3 pessoas não será surpresa alguma. Mais uma vez, me deixei enganar pelo capitão do Holandês Voador, pelo seu jeito... Pode não parecer, mas ele **com certeza,** tem uma charme. Realmente, s dor de perder o dono de seu coração é a pior de todas. Eu nunca pensei que um dia teria de escrever esse bilhete. _

_Davy, meu filho, não culpe seu pai. Culpe a mim, por ser fraca, você já está pronto para ser o capitão do Ceifador das Almas. E tenho certeza de que será melhor do que eu jamais fui. Ainda mais, se herdou o talento de seu pai._

_Victor, eu deveria ter lhe escutado, me perdoe por ter sido uma completa idiota. Nunca quis que terminasse deste jeito. Mas eu não agüentarei um segundo mais deste agonizante sofrimento que está dentro do meu peito me matando._

_Bons ventos, marujas... _

_E Davy e Victor. _

_Capitã Alexsandra Martins_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**  
><em>

Alex deixou o bilhete sobre a sua mesa. Ela em seguida pegou uma pistola que estava repousada sobre sua mesa também. Davy II não havia levado aquela. Ela carregou a arma e apontou-a para sua cabeça, e respirou fundo, soltando o ar lentamente em seguida. Colocou o dedo no gatilho, prestes a disparar.

Fechou os olhos...

Naquele instante, a porta da cabine foi aberta por Davy Jones, que foi em direção a Alexsandra.

-Davy! – Disse Alex deixando a arma cair no chão, e se levantando da cadeira.

-Me perdoe! – Disse Davy Jones, se ajoelhando em frente a ela – Me perdoe, por favor! Eu sei que estou vinte anos atrasado, mas me perdoe! Eu já perdi tempo demais da vida do nosso filho, e não quero perder nem um segundo mais.

Alexsandra estava sem reação. Agora que ela sabia que Jones, percebeu que o que ela havia dito era verdade, tudo mudou.

-Davy... – Disse Alex se ajoelhando também, e tocando o rosto dele com carinho – Eu te perdoo meu amor. Eu te perdoo.

Sem mais demora alguma, Davy Jones e Alexsandra deram um beijo cheio de paixão e ternura.

-Eu te amo. – Disse Davy Jones sorrindo para Alex

-Eu também te amo. Mais do que tudo em minha vida. – Disse Alexsandra.

Eles se abraçaram longamente, aliviados por finalmente tudo estar bem entre eles. Mas o quê teria acontecido se Davy Jones tivesse demorado um segundo mais para entrar na cabine? E se Alexsandra tivesse puxado o gatilho? A sorte realmente estava do lado deles.

-Eu sei que você já me perdoou, mas eu sinto que ainda falta algo. – Ele disse

Tem razão. Falta algo. – Concordou Alex, em seguida sorrindo maliciosamente – Falta deitarmos nessa cama e fazermos tudo o que gostamos.

-Você tem toda a razão. – Respondeu Jones, sorrindo maliciosamente também.

**(N/A: TURN ON THE MUSIC!)**

Seus lábios se uniram novamente em um beijo intenso, em seguida, Davy Jones segurou Alexsandra no colo, e a deitou na cama, sem quebrar a união de seus lábios por um único segundo.

_Ele encontrou Marmalade no velho Moulin Rouge_

_Ela estava se oferecendo na rua _

Alex abriu a camisa de Davy Jones, sem deixar de estourar alguns botões. Que voaram para algum lugar que nenhum deles estava dando atenção.

_Te peguei, te peguei_

_Te peguei, te peguei aqui_

_Pele de chocolate ya, ya_

_Crioula Lady Marmalade_

_Você quer dormir comigo esta noite?_

_Você quer dormir comigo?_

Ambos estavam completamente entregues a paixão e ao desejo de terem um ao outro novamente. Jones a tocava com vontade, fazendo-a transpirar.

_Ele bebeu daquele vinho doce_

_Sobre seus lençóis pretos de cetim_

_Foi onde ele começou a delirar_

Alexsandra por um instante se perguntou se tudo não passava novamente de um sonho, e que Davy Jones havia partido para sempre. Porém ela sabia que não era um sonho, era real e prazeroso demais para ser apenas um sonho.

_Crioula Lady Marmalade_

Davy Jones tinha a resposta para sua pergunta agora. "Não". Ele não iria conseguir viver sem Alex. Ele beijava o pescoço dela com selvageria. E Alex o arranhava com suas unhas longas, fazendo-o gemer.

_Seguimos com o dinheiro e cinta-liga,_

_Saibam que é fácil estamos numa boa_

_Somos mulheres independentes, nos confundem com vadias._

_Digo: "Porque gastar o meu quando eu posso gastar o seu?"_

_Discorda? Bem, é contigo. Sinto muito_

_Vou continuar jogando esses gatos para fora como Atari_

_Usando salto alto, fazendo amor com uns caras_

_Quatro malvadas do Moulin Rouge_

Que fosse para o inferno o resto, queriam um ao outro, e naquele momento.

_Bebemos vinho com diamantes no copo_

_A propósito, este é o motivo do sabor tão caro_

_Nós queremos te pegar._

_Pele de chocolate_

_Crioula Lady Marmalade_

Jones aumentava o ritmo a cada estocada, e Alexsandra gemia cada vez mais.

-Davy... – Ela sussurrou entre os gemidos de puro prazer, pedindo por mais.

-Você vai ter que implorar. – Jones sussurrou para ela

Alex cravou as unhas em sua pele novamente, fazendo-o soltar um gemido contido. Olharam-se com fogo no olhar antes de voltarem a se beijar, enquanto se investiam um contra o outro.

_A pele dela é sedosa ao toque_

_Cor de café-com-leite_

_A fera selvagem ruge de dentro_

_Até ele gritar: mais, mais, mais_

_Agora ele está de volta em casa às nove pras cinco_

_Levando uma vidinha cinza medíocre_

_Mas quando vai dormir as lembranças voltam._

Os beijos e caricias ficavam cada vez mais ousados, e o prazer aumentava mais a cada segundo que se passava.

_Te peguei, te peguei_

_Te peguei, te peguei aqui_

_Pele de chocolate ya, ya_

_Crioula Lady Marmalade_

_Você quer dormir comigo esta noite?_

_Você quer dormir comigo?_

_Você quer dormir comigo esta noite?_

_Você quer dormir comigo?_

Alex jogou a cabeça para trás, por causa do tamanho do prazer, e Davy Jones aproveitou para dar um rápido beijo em seu pescoço. Os dois não aguentaram mais e então, com um ultimo gemido abafado, chegaram ao clímax ao mesmo tempo. Eles voltaram a se olhar, agora sem tanta ferocidade e luxuria.

Depois, Jones deitou ao lado de Alex, e ela se abraçou a ele, continuavam ofegantes. E minutos depois, caíram em sono profundo. Mas não antes de trocarem um ultimo beijo e declararem seu amor eterno um pelo outro.

_Crioula Lady Marmalade_

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal.<strong>

**Eu ainda não acredito, que Amor ou uma nova Traição está chegando ao fim! Menos de dez capítulos. (Bem menos) Ç_Ç Finalmente esses dois fizeram as pazes! (outra vez)**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! UHU!<strong>

**Vitoria Del´amore: Família reunida é uma coisa linda mesmo! SHUAHSUHAUSHAU! Bem, depende da família!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mandem reviews, ela são muito bem vindas! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones<strong>


	24. O amor está no ar

_**CAPÍTULO 24: O amor está no ar**_

Na manhã seguinte, todas as tripulantes do Ceifador das Almas ficaram um pouco confusas com a volta do Holandês Voador. O navio havia chegado tarde da noite, por isso ninguém havia percebido seu retorno.

Enquanto isso no cabine da capitã, Alexsandra lentamente abriu seus olhos por causa da luz do sol que entrava pela janela da cabine, e quase que imediatamente, olhou para seu amado capitão do Holandês Voador que continuava dormindo. Alex sorriu, pensando que ele era a melhor coisa que aconteceu com ela, mesmo todos dizendo o contrário.

Suavemente para não acordar Davy Jones, Alexsandra beijou-lhe o rosto, e depois beijou-lhe os lábios, e o beijo foi correspondido por Davy Jones que acordou com os lábios de Alexsandra juntamente aos seus em um doce beijo.

-Eu vou ser acordado por você desta maneira a partir de agora? – Perguntou Davy Jones sorrindo – Porque eu posso me acostumar...

Alexsandra riu um pouco, mas antes que dissesse algo mais, Davy Jones a beijou.

-Bom dia, meu amor... – Disse ele quase sem separar seus lábios dos dela.

-Repita outra vez. – Pediu Alexsandra olhando fundo aqueles olhos azuis que a encantavam, que a hipnotizavam, e que ela amava – Meu amor...

-Meu amor... – Jones disse novamente beijando Alexsandra apaixonadamente.

Jones a empurrou para o lado, deitando-se sobre ela, sem quebrar o beijo.

-Davy... – Disse Alex quando Jones passou a beijar seu pescoço – Temos que levantar... Nós... nós dois temos os nossos navios para comandar...

-Ah, é... – Disse Davy Jones soando desanimado – Mas ainda temos tempo para isso...

Ele voltou a beijá-la, Alexsandra correspondia a cada beijo com paixão.

-Tudo bem, agora temos que ir. – Ela disse

Minutos depois, do lado de fora de cabine, ambos os tripulantes do Ceifador das Almas e do Holandês Voador estranharam ao verem os dois capitães saírem juntos da cabine de Alexsandra, e de mãos atadas, com um olhar apaixonado um para o outro. As garotas do Ceifador ficaram pensando no que poderia estar acontecendo. Por outro lado, os tripulantes do Holandês começaram a cochichar entre si, e tentavam esconder os sorrisos.

-_Que se dane!_ – Pensou Davy Jones – _Todos vão saber de alguma maneira!_

Nesse instante, ele tocou o rosto de Alexsandra e tentou beija-la, mas ela evitou o beijo.

-Davy... – Ela disse – Agora não! O quê... o quê as nossas tripulações irão pensar?

-Deixe eles pensarem o que quiserem, - Respondeu Jones sorrindo – Pensar é bom...

Então, eles se beijaram ferozmente em pleno convés na frente de todos. As meninas ficaram muito atordoadas com o que estavam vendo, totalmente incrédulas. E por sua vez, a tripulação do Holandês Voador começou a gritar a assoviar, torcendo.

-Dessa vez nada vai nos separar. – Sussurrou Jones

-Nem a Morte. – Respondeu Alex sussurrando também, para manter aquele dialogo apenas entre eles.

Davy II estava com Luciane apenas observando e decorrer dos acontecimentos.

-Então... seus pais finalmente se acertaram? – Perguntou ela

-É. – Respondeu Davy II, sorrindo pensando que agora as coisas iriam melhorar – Vamos aproveitar o momento...

Nesse instante, ele juntou seus lábios aos de Luciane, e ela correspondeu de mesma forma.

-Eu te amo. – Ela disse

-Eu também te amo. – Ele disse

Durante tudo isso, Ariadny estava triste, falando com Luíz.

-Todos estão encontrando aquele alguém. Menos eu! – Ela disse – Pelo visto, minha sina é ficar sozinha.

Você só vai ficar sozinha se quiser. – Disse Luíz

Ariadny continuou triste, e Luíz viu o que tinha que fazer.

-Quer saber de uma coisa? – Ele perguntou um pouco alterado – Chega de ser o bonzinho e esperar você dizer que me ama!

Luíz trouxe Ariadny mais para perto, e a beijou.

-Luíz... – Ela disse sem palavras

-Não diga nada. – Ele respondeu beijando-a novamente.

Quando Iara e Grazyela perceberam que a mesma cena estava tendo repercussão em todo o Ceifador, ambas agarraram Tomás, uma segurou em cada braço, e começaram a puxa-lo.

-Ele é meu! – Disse Iara

-Eu vi primeiro! – Disse Grazy

-Calma, tem Tomás para todas! – Disse ele – Mas por favor, não arranquem meus braços!

Victor e Paola trocaram um olhar rápido.

-Então... - Dizia Victor – Apenas para não sermos os únicos?

-Tanto faz! – Disse Paola agarrando Victor pelas mangas da camisa e o beijando.

Agora ninguém mais abordo do Holandês Voador gritava ou assoviava, pois todos estavam com alguém agora, enquanto eles, estavam sozinhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Bem como a fic está no fim, tentei resolver todos os problemas de todos os casais neste mesmo cap. (Igualzinho as novelas.) Agora que estou de ferias, vai ir tudo bem rapidinho!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Vitoria Del´amore: Uma cena hot é o que basta para tornar um cap lindo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews são bem-vindas!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones<strong>


	25. Chegada a hora

_**ANTEPENULTIMO CAPÍTULO! :O**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 25: Chegada a hora<strong>_

Ao pôr-do-sol, o Holandês Voador e o Ceifador das Almas logo avistaram uma ilha no horizonte Caribenho, era Isla Cruces. Estavam se aproximando do destino final daquela viagem. Quando o sol finalmente pôs, um brilho verde surgiu aos céus que ainda estavam parcialmente iluminados, aquele era o sinal de que Davy Jones poderia ir para terra firme.

Porém, somente Davy Jones e Alexsandra desembarcaram. O restante permaneceu nos navios, com ordens claras para desembarcarem atrás deles somente se não voltassem até o amanhecer.

**(Já na praia de Isla Cruces)**

-Ela deve estar indo para as antigas ruínas da igreja. – Disse Davy Jones, indicando os restos da construção ao longe.

-Eu acho que ela já está nas ruínas. – Disse Alex mostrando em seguida algumas pegadas na areia que seguiam na direção da mata, e provavelmente, das ruínas.

-Ela está aqui. – Disse Jones com um leve tom de preocupação e raiva em sua voz.

Alexsandra percebeu que a presença de Calypso estava perturbando Davy Jones.

-Davy, não se esqueça que eu estou ao seu lado. – Ela disse segurando a mão de Jones – E não importa o que acontecer lá, saiba que eu te amo.

Alex beijou Davy Jones com carinho, ela realmente não tinha ideia do que poderia acontecer na batalha contra a Deusa-pagã do mar, e temia que um deles não voltasse da ilha. Vivo.

-Eu também te amo Alex. – Disse ele – E eu prometo que não vai acontecer nada com você enquanto estivermos aqui.

Decididos, trocaram um ultimo beijo, olharam-se fundo nos olhos, e seguiram em direção ao destino final, apressados, pois a lua cheia já estava alta no céu e o eclipse iria começar dentro de uma questão de minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Antepenúltimo cap! (grito de cinema). Eu não acredito que está acabando... Mas ainda temos fortes emoções nos dois capítulos restantes. Acreditem, são fortes mesmo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews são bem-vindas!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones<strong>


	26. Começou

_**PENULTIMO CAPÍTULO, PESSOAL! Ç_Ç**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 26: Começou<strong>_

O eclipse havia se iniciado, a lua estava quase negra, e Davy Jones e Alexsandra ainda não haviam chegado as ruínas. Eles correram o mais rápido que podiam para chegar a tempo, mas a densa escuridão da noite não os permitia ver com clareza, e a luz da tocha que Alexsandra havia acendido, não iluminava quase nada.

Os dois chegaram as antigas ruínas da igreja, apenas para terem o tempo de ver Calypso proferir um encantamento em uma língua diferente de qualquer uma que os dois já tinham escutado antes, e em seguida, vê-la libertar-se da forma humana em que ela havia sido aprisionada pela primeira corte da irmandade a anos atrás. Para sempre.

Os dois trocaram um olhar preocupado, agora com Calypso livre, seria mais difícil derrota-la com os seus poderes, mas logo voltaram sua atenção para a deusa, que agora também havia direcionado seu olhar para eles.

-Ora, ora, ora... – Dizia Calypso aproximando-se dos dois lentamente **(Naomie Harris)** – Veja só o quem veio me ver livre novamente: O pirata amaldiçoado, e a mulher desprezada. Que romântico! Vocês formam um lindo casal!

-Está com a adaga? – Perguntou Davy Jones para Alexsandra em um sussurro

-Estou. – Ela respondeu também em um sussurro

-Então prepare-se para usa-la. – Jones disse

-Posso saber por qual razão estão aqui? – Perguntou Calypso, sarcástica.

-Para matar você. – Disse Alex, segurando firmemente a adaga com uma mão, e mantendo a outra na espada.

Calypso direcionou seu olhar para Davy Jones neste momento.

-Isso é verdade, Davy? – Perguntou Calypso, fazendo-se de vitima – Depois de tudo pelo o que passamos juntos? Depois de tantas lembranças?

-Vá para o Inferno com suas lembranças. – Respondeu Davy Jones secamente.

-Tudo bem. – Ela disse – Mas antes vou enterrar os dois juntos!

-Enterre isso, bruxa! – Disse Alexsandra desembainhando sua espada e atacando Calypso, que bloqueou o ataque com uma espada que surgiu magicamente em sua mão.

-Agora é a minha vez! – Disse Calypso sorrindo um pouco, e com um gesto de sua mão, jogou Alexsandra longe.

-Menos um. – Disse ela – Falta mais um.

-Seja bem vinda a tentar. – Disse Davy Jones desembainhando sua espada também.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Nossa! A fic vai acabar! Ç_Ç**

**Em fim, desculpem os dois últimos caps, eles foram muito curtos, mas em compensação, o próximo será maior, pois teremos a luta final, e também, porque é o ultimo capítulo... (Trovões)**

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, mandem uma review e façam uma autora muito feliz! (musica do Criança Esperança e olhos do gato de botas) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones<strong>


	27. Vida e Morte

_**ULTIMO CAPÍTULO! (gritando como se estivesse vendo a Samara Morgan)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 27: Vida e Morte<strong>_

-Menos um. – Disse ela – Falta mais um.

-Seja bem vinda a tentar. – Disse Davy Jones desembainhando sua espada também – Seja corajosa uma vez na vida, e lute sem poderes!

-Eu não preciso dos meus poderes para acabar com você, Jones. – Disse Calypso

-É o que veremos então. – Disse Davy Jones

Os dois iniciaram uma luta que parecia não ter fim, as espadas batiam furiosamente umas nas outras. Com um grande corte logo acima de seu olho direito devido a dura colisão com o chão, Alexsandra levantou-se e voltou a batalha porém, desta vez atacou Calypso com a adaga, determinada a terminar a luta de uma vez.

Calypso tinha a vantagem de ser uma Deusa e imortal, porém, Davy Jones também era imortal, e ele possuía a única arma que poderia matar Calypso, enquanto ela, só poderia matá-lo se estivesse com o coração. O que no momento, não estava ao seu alcance.

Alexsandra tentou cravar a adaga no peito de Calypso, porém esta segurou-a pelo pulso, e antes que Alex pudesse mata-la, como da outra vez, com um rápido gesto Alexsandra foi lançada para longe, mas desta vez, Alex ficou inconsciente quando bateu com a cabeça duramente no chão.

Jones olhou preocupado para Alexsandra ao ver que ela não voltou a se levantar, e voltou em seguida ao duelo contra Calypso, com raiva. Tentavam com golpes grosseiros desarmar o adversário, as espadas batiam com tanta ferocidade uma contra a outra, que faíscas surgiram em meio a violenta batalha.

Jones não estava se concentrando na luta, estava sempre olhando para Alex, para ver se ela se erguia do chão novamente. Se alguma coisa acontecesse a ela, nem Deus sabe o que ele faria. Aproveitando-se de um desses momentos de distração de Davy Jones, Calypso com um golpe mais forte desarmou-o.

Calypso o atacou novamente, Jones evitou o pior jogando-se no ao solo e rolando para trás para recuperar sua espada. Mas quando sentou-se, com a espada na mão, Calypso já estava sobre ele, com a adaga que tomara de Alexsandra sem que ninguém percebesse apontada para a garganta de Davy Jones.

-Levante-se. – Disse Calypso com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Sem alternativa alguma, Davy Jones obedeceu a Deusa, e ergueu-se lentamente do chão, guardando sua espada novamente na bainha.

Enquanto isso, Alexsandra recuperou a consciência, e levou a mão a cabeça dolorida. Ela abriu seus olhos e eles se arregalaram, ao ver a cena que estava desenrolando-se diante dos mesmos: Calypso estava com a adaga prestes a matar Davy Jones. Afinal, aquela adaga podia matar imortais, e Davy Jones estava incluído nesta contagem. Calypso falou algo para Jones, que Alex não conseguiu entender direito o que foi, enquanto Calypso erguia a adaga, e em seguida, ela iria apunhalá-lo.

Alexsandra levantou-se enquanto Calypso falava, e correu na direção dos dois.

-DAVY! – Gritou ela se aproximando rapidamente

No instante em que Calypso desceu o punho com a adaga, Alexsandra abraçou Davy Jones, de modo que ela cobrisse seu peito, para que a lâmina atingisse-a no lugar de seu amado. Jones pensou em virar-se novamente enquanto estavam abraçados para ele receber a lâmina, porém era tarde demais. Calypso cravou com toda a sua força a adaga nas costas de Alexsandra. O golpe foi fatal. Ela gritou de dor, e caiu nos braços dele.

-NÃO! – Gritou Davy Jones, ajoelhando-se com sua amada nos braços.

Não havia como esconder sua preocupação com Alexsandra, muito menos o medo em perde-la. Lágrimas imediatamente começaram a brotar em seus olhos, e logo, correram por sua face. O ferimento era grave, e sangrava muito. Ela começou a empalidecer, e seu copo estava ficando gelado.

-Alex, olhe para mim, meu amor! – Dizia Davy Jones em meio as lágrimas – Olhe para mim! Mantenha seu olhar fixo em mim! Por favor...

Davy Jones retirou a adaga das costas de Alexsandra, e ela gemeu de dor. Ele tentou estancar o sangramento, porém Alex o impediu.

-Eu vou morrer, Davy... – Dizia Alexsandra, até ter um surto de tosse, que a fez cuspir muito sangue, para o total desespero de Davy Jones.

-Você não pode morrer... – Disse ele – você não pode! E não vai! Eu não vou deixar!

-Diga ao Davy Junior que eu o amo. – Disse ela com grande dificuldade

-Alex, não fale assim. – Disse Davy Jones – Você vai ficar bem, e vai poder dizer isso a ele você mesma...

-Davy... – Disse Alexsandra gemendo – Não minta para mim, nem para você mesmo. Por favor... eu vou morrer de qualquer maneira... Me dê um ultimo beijo...

Delicadamente, Davy Jones juntou seus lábios aos de Alexsandra, no ultimo beijo da vida da jovem capitã pirata. Ele sentiu o gosto do sangue dela durante o beijo.

-Eu te amo, Alex – Disse Davy Jones, agora com o sangue de Alexsandra em seus lábios.

-Davy... – Disse Alexsandra agora com lágrimas de dor e tristeza juntas em seu rosto – Eu te amo tanto...

Com um ultimo e doloroso suspiro, Alexsandra Martins fechou os seus olhos, e seu coração deixara de bater. Davy Jones abraçou-a com força, e repousou sua cabeça no peito dela, chorando cada vez mais pela morte de sua amada Alexsandra. Ele desabou no choro, se ela estivesse viva, sentiria as lágrimas quentes dele molhando sua pele. Ele olhou para Alexsandra, tocou seu rosto delicadamente, com uma das mãos coberta de sangue e gritou com toda a força de sua voz para os céus.

Calypso por sua vez deu uma gargalhada satisfatória.

-Humanos... – Disse a Deusa – me divertem com sua dor.

Davy Jones olhou para Calypso, com uma mistura de fúria e ódio brilhando em seus olhos, com desejo de vingança e sede de sangue no coração.

-Por quê? – Perguntou Jones para Calypso – _**Por quê?**_

Calypso riu novamente. Davy Jones deitou Alexsandra com todo o cuidado, levantou-se, e foi até ela. Ele a segurou pelos ombros sacudindo-a.

-Você me tirou tudo! – Disse Jones – Por que me tirou ela também? RESPONDA!

-Você não vê? – Perguntou Calypso – Alexsandra Martins era a única coisa que nos impedia de ficarmos juntos novamente! Nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre...

Calypso tocou o rosto de Davy Jones, e aproximou seus lábios dos dele em uma tentativa de beijá-lo. Porém, ele segurou-a pelos pulsos.

-EU NÃO VOU MAIS SER O SEU BRINQUEDINHO, CALYPSO! – Disse Davy Jones com ódio – E NÃO EXISTE NÓS! NUNCA VAI EXISTIR! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR PELO O QUE FEZ!

-Vai fazer o quê? – Ela perguntou rindo – Vai me matar?

-Você pegou o espírito da coisa. – Respondeu Davy Jones

-Eu pago para ver – Calypso disse.

Davy Jones voltou a pegar sua espada e atacar Calypso com ódio, porem esta evitava todos os golpes desesperados que eram feitos contra ela.

-Davy, Davy, Davy... – Disse ela evitando outro golpe – Você se esqueceu? Regra: Não ataque com raiva. Levar seus sentimentos para o campo de batalha só irá atrapalhá-lo.

Ele voltou a atacá-la com cada vez mais ódio em cada golpe desferido. Estava mais difícil do que o normal para afastar seus sentimentos e se concentrar, provavelmente pelo fato de seu coração estar mais próximo dele do que estava a anos atrás.

Os dois levaram a batalha para dentro das ruínas da igreja, subindo as escadas de madeira há muito apodrecidas enquanto duelavam. Quando chegaram ao topo do resto da antiga construção, não havia mais para onde ir, desceram pela corda do velho sino, voltando para o chão, e continuando a batalha sangrenta uma vez que voltaram para baixo.

-Sabe de uma coisa, Jones? – Perguntou Calypso defendendo-se de outro golpe desferido pelo capitão – Eu nunca vou te amar como ela ama.

Calypso olhou rapidamente para o corpo inerte e sem vida de Alexsandra deitado no chão, sobre uma piscina de sangue.

-Ou melhor, como ela _amava..._ – Disse Calypso sorrindo.

Tirando vantagem da distração de Calypso, Davy Jones bateu com sua garra com toda a sua força no rosto de Calypso, derrubando-a no chão. Calypso olhou para ele preocupada por alguns segundos, com um profundo corte de sua bochecha. Davy Jones guardou sua espada, e estendeu uma mão para ajudar Calypso a levantar-se, esta sorriu segurando a mão dele, pensando que ele ainda a amava.

Mas quando ela ficou de pé novamente, sentiu uma grande dor em sua barriga, e com os olhos esbugalhados olhou para baixo. Vendo a adaga que Davy Jones cravara logo abaixo de seu estômago. Ela voltou a olhar para o rosto de Jones, tentando balbuciar algumas palavras.

-Isso é pela Alex... – Davy Jones disse cravando ainda mais a adaga na barriga de Calypso, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

Ele retirou a adaga dela, e Calypso com mais um gemido tocou o rosto de Jones e caiu de joelhos em sua frente, ela manteve seu olhar fixo em Jones, que ainda a olhava com ódio. Então, finalmente, seu corpo sucumbiu ao ferimento, e Calypso estirou-se no chão. Morta.

Davy Jones respirou fundo. Ele olhou para Calypso uma ultima vez, e deu um chute no corpo dela. Jones limpou o sangue da adaga e a guardou em seu cinto, então voltou para Alexsandra. Ele ajoelhou-se, e voltou a abraçá-la. Suas roupas começaram a se embebedar com o sangue de Alexsandra, tais como as dela também já estavam cobertas pelo mesmo.

-Eu sinto muito... – Disse Davy Jones – Eu disse que não ia deixar nada acontecer com você... Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa...

-Você faria, Davy Jones? – Disse uma voz atrás dele.

Davy Jones virou-se para ver quem havia proferido aquelas palavras, e viu um homem que tinha cabelos negros, pele escura, e era mais alto do que Jones. O estranho homem se aproximou dele.

-Permita que eu me apresente, - Dizia a homem – Eu sou Poseidon, o Deus do Mar. **(Dwayne Johnson) **

-Não estou nem ai se você é o rei da Inglaterra, ou um Deus. – Disse Jones - O que você quer aqui?

-Você matou Calypso. – Respondeu Poseidon – Só alguém digno consegue realizar a proeza de matar um Deus. Por tanto, eu irei lhe conceder um desejo.

-Um desejo? – Perguntou Jones

-Sim. – Confirmou o Deus – Você pode pedir qualquer coisa. Inclusive, a sua liberdade do Holandês Voador.

Liberdade. Há muito tempo Davy Jones sonhava em não ter mais de levar as almas daqueles que morrem no mar para o seu descanso final, aquela era a sua chance de tornar o sonho de sua liberdade real.

-Qualquer coisa? – Perguntou Davy Jones – Sem objeção alguma?

-Sim. – O Deus voltou a confirmar.

Davy Jones permaneceu em silêncio por um momento.

-Eu quero que ela volte. – Disse Davy Jones olhando para Alexsandra – Eu quero que ela viva novamente.

Poseidon pareceu surpreso. Estava certo de que ele pediria sua liberdade da maldição do Holandês Voador.

-Tem certeza? – Perguntou ele – É isso que você realmente quer?

-Sim. – Davy Jones confirmou – Traga-a de volta para este lado.

-Pois bem então... – Disse o Deus, tocando o ferimento nas costas de Alexsandra, fazendo-o curar-se diante dos olhos de Davy Jones.

-Alex? – Perguntou Jones olhando para sua amada, porém, ela continuava com os olhos fechados.

-Eu fiz o que está ao meu alcance. – Disse o Deus – Dê a ela um motivo para viver, e ela se levantará.

Davy Jones olhou para Poseidon, e em seguida voltou a olhar para Alexsandra.

-Alex... – Começou ele – Eu não sei se você está me ouvindo, mas se estiver, eu quero que você saiba que, você é a melhor pessoa que eu podia ter conhecido em minha vida. E que eu me arrependo por ter lhe abandonado. Alex. Por favor, volte... O quê eu vou dizer para o nosso filho? Eu te amo muito, Alex. Eu prefiro morrer do que estar sem você.

-Continue falando... – Sussurrou Alexsandra – Está bonito.

Davy Jones sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Alexsandra novamente. Alexsandra abraçou Jones longamente, tal como ele também a abraçou. Eles levantaram-se.

-Bem, eu tenho uma oferta a lhe fazer. – Disse Poseidon para Alexsandra – O mar não pode ficar sem um guardião. E como Calypso está morta, e que você me diz de ficar no lugar dela como Deusa?

Alexsandra deixou o queixo cair com a oferta.

-Eu? – Ela perguntou – Uma Deusa? Imortal? Com poderes?

-Exato. – Disse Poseidon

-Se eu aceitar, - Perguntou Alexsandra, em seguida olhando para Davy Jones - eu poderei ficar no Holandês Voador com ele?

Davy Jones olhou novamente para Alex. Ela estava disposta a largar tudo para ficar com ele.

-Desde que cumpra com o dever de tomar conta do mar... – Disse o Deus.

-Então sim. – Disse Alexsandra sorrindo – Eu aceito.

-Eu sou o mar. – Disse Davy Jones para Poseidon, em seguida voltando a olhar para Alex – Não se preocupe, ela vai cuidar bem de mim.

-Estou vendo... – Disse o Deus – Com você levando as almas, e ela sendo um Deusa, o mar terá seus melhores anos.

Dizendo isso, o Deus desapareceu tão rápido como havia surgido.

-Alex... – Disse Davy Jones tocando o rosto dela – Você não precisava aceitar isso para ficar comigo, e o que vai ser do Ceifador das Almas sem você para comandá-lo?

-Eu acho que Davy II já está pronto para ser capitão. – Disse Alexsandra – Ainda mais se ele herdou o talento do pai...

-Agora nós finalmente poderemos ficar juntos... – Disse Davy Jones

-Como nós sempre sonhamos, meu amor. – Completou Alexsandra

Sem mais demora alguma, cederam ao desejo, e se beijaram mais uma vez, antes de voltarem para os navios. Aquela seria um longa história para explicar a tripulação.

_Ninguém ficará entre mim e meu homem,_

_Sou só eu e Mr. Jones_

_(Amy Jade Winehouse - 14 de setembro de 1983 - 23 de julho de 2011)_

_**Créditos**_

_**Elenco**_

_**Davy Jones – Bill Nighy**_

_**Alexsandra Martins – Captain Jones**_

_**Davy Jones II – Caio Castro**_

_**Victor Martins – Murilo Benicio**_

_**Luciane Scalcon – Isis Valverde**_

_**Ariadny Hinschinck – Avril Lavigne**_

_**Luíz Fin – Bow Wow**_

_**Paola Duarte – Megan Fox**_

_**Iara Bossle – Mariana Rios**_

_**Grazyela Sestrain – Paloma Bernarde**_

_**Tomás Sullivan – Chay Suede**_

_**Calypso – Naomie Harris**_

_**Poseidon – Dwayne Johnson**_

_**Trilha Sonora**_

_**Your love is my drug – Ke$ha**_

_**Not the Right Day – Lu alone**_

_**California King Bed – Rihanna**_

_**Only girl in the world – Rihanna**_

_**Back to December – Taylor Swift**_

_**I love you – Celine Dion**_

_**Talking to the Moon – Bruno Mars**_

_**Lady Marmalade - Christina Aguilera, Pink, Lil' Kim, Mya**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**MEU DEUS! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ACABOU!**

**Eu agradeço infinitamente a todos vocês que leram Amor ou Traição, e Amor ou uma nova Traição desde o primeiro capítulo até aqui onde estamos agora. EU AMO VOCÊS, PESSOAL!**

**Eu vou sentir tanta falta da Alex e de todos os outros! Ç_Ç **

**Eu adorei escrever esta fic, foi muito bom pra mim, foi a minha segunda maior fic em quantidade de capítulos, e primeira com mais palavras, ultrapassando assim "Para sempre Pirata 3: O começo do fim". Mas não se preocupem, eu, juntamente de uma grande autora daqui mesmo do FF, que é minha grande amiga, estamos juntas bolando uma fic pra vcs. E ela não vai demorar a ter seu primeiro cap postado.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>

**Vitoria Del´amore: Eu sei! OMG! Eu não acredito que esse já é o ultimo cap!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews para o último capítulo! Please! Por favor!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bons ventos, marujos! Até a próxima!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones<strong>

_**Pirate Forever**_


End file.
